Dangerous Drawbacks of Affection
by Icky Boodles
Summary: Before Blackwater, starts with a typical day of Joffrey delighting in sadistic perversion at hurting Sansa. Sandor has to observe quietly. All changes with a single and simply stated order from Joffrey. Loyalties, lies and love. Many lives will be lost by sword and dagger all on a sea of sweet poisons and blood. This tapestry is woven with threads of the punished, damned and lost
1. Chapter 1

Before Blackwater, a day in the life that begins to change with just a few words. ******************************************************************

Sandor kept his face still and his back rigid as Joffrey ordered Ser Meryn to slam his mailed fist into Sansa's midsection. Her breath left her body and she fell to her knees, she stared at the floor as Joffrey snickered from the throne.

"You bore me Sansa" Joffrey declared and directed his next words at Sandor.

"Dog get her out of my sight."

Sandor grunted an acknowledgement and went to Sansa and tried to haul to her feet without causing her unnecessary pain. She leaned against him in a defeated posture and Sandor guided her to the large double doors at the back of the throne room.

"Wait," Joffrey yelled to their backs.

Sandor froze as Joffrey's words rained down around them.

"First I want Sansa to declare her love for me and swear it by her gods that she prays to.

Sansa whimpered and only Sandor heard her refusal. He squeezed her upper arm until he had her undivided attention.

"You need to say it, sing your lies little bird," he whispered.

She wiped away a trail of clear tears with a shaky hand and turned to face Joffrey who was seated with a smug and arrogant grin.

"Your Grace, I love you and only you. I look forward to our union and to be able to bear you a line of strong sons that will rule the Seven Kingdoms until the end of time."

Sansa's voice broke several times throughout her litany of lies and Joffrey didn't hear much of it, he was only interested in her penitence and pain.

Joffrey waved them away and turned to talk to Ser Meryn.

"Dog after you have dropped my betrothed at her room, come back here immediately. I have a task for you" Joffrey stated with deliberate slowness.

Sandor nodded curtly at him and left the room with Sansa attached to his side, her feet threatening to give away.

As soon as they were out in the long hallway, he picked up Sansa and carried her to her room. Shae crossed paths with them and held back a gasp as Sandor fixed her with a dead stare. "Get the Maester girl," he growled.

Shae felt her eyes widen as she took on Sansa's small form in his massive body, "by the gods move girl" he boomed.

She nodded and turned to fetch the Maester as fast as she was capable.

Sandor carried Sansa into her room and laid her down on her narrow feathered bed. She moaned when he slipped his arms out from underneath her.

He looked at the empty doorway, hoping that dark haired girl would return soon.

He clenched his hands into fists as he looked down at Sansa's delicate form and thought of Joffrey's return order and what he had conjured up and was calling a "job."

Shae returned after what seemed a lengthy amount of time. The maester clucked over Sansa before having Shae held them roll her limp form to her side. Sandor averted his eyes and left the room as they began to undress Sansa.

He ground his teeth together as he walked back towards the throne room where that insolent little fuck would be waiting with cruelty and a wearing a crown. Sandor fixed his face into an expression of absolute and unreadable nothingness and pushed open the door that squealed at the hinges.

"Ah Dog, you have retuned from dropping off my lady" Joffrey said with a twisted smile.

Sandor nodded and stood in stoic silence, waiting for the next order.

Joffrey cleared his throat and looked almost exuberant.

"Tell me Dog, how is my Sansa?"

"The maester is attending to her" Sandor stated factually without inflection.

Joffrey nodded, "I have a special role for you" he said with a heavy amount of deviant joy.

"Your grace?" he stated and waited in a pregnant silence for Joffrey to respond.

"I want you to kill Lady Sansa."


	2. Chapter 2

Sandor let his eyes bleed to emptiness as he stared at Joffrey who stood with his chest puffed out in authoritative fashion.

"Kill, your grace?" Sandor finally rasped.

Joffrey nodded, his eyes twinkling as he turned sharply and cleared the remaining Kingsguard from the room with a wave of his hand. His golden hair captured the light and gleamed dully as Sandor waited for him to elaborate.

Once the throne room was empty except for the small frame of the boy king and his dog, Joffrey's eyes brimmed with dangerous ideas and he practically rubbed his jeweled hands together.

"Mother states that I'm to marry Sansa in a month's time" Joffrey started and paused to sit in the throne before continuing.

Sandor stayed rooted in place as Joffrey's voice beat down around him.

"Yes, apparently since she is now flowered, I will be able to plant sons inside of her. But, I don't want a traitor's daughter to be mother to my heir."

"Your grace could always marry another," Sandor stated in a dry tone.

Joffrey shook his head "no, I don't want to see her face anymore in my court. Mother will never let me refuse marriage because of Uncle Jamie, but those Northerners have probably already butchered him while we feed the traitor's daughter."

Joffrey continued when Sandor didn't offer anything in response.

"So Dog you will take care of it," he stated with impetuous smugness.

"How would your grace like me to kill her?" Sandor asked with deliberate slowness, struggling to not wrap a hand around the child king's throat and crush the life out of him while never breaking a sweat.

Joffrey had the audacity to clap his hands, "on the eve of our wedding I would like her to be found in her bed."

Sandor waited for what he knew would be more and Joffrey didn't disappoint.

His voice rose higher in octave as he grew excited at planning her death.

"Before you kill her I want you to ruin her body, her face and make her beg you for death. Beat her until she can't fight anymore and then fuck her until she ceases to breathe." Joffrey's face was flushed with excitement and he leaned forward in the throne as he alighted on another idea.

"Until that day Dog, I want you to always be near her. Tonight I am going to surprise her with a visit and if she is not penitent, I want you to squeeze a glassful of tears from her eyes."

Sandor clenched his jaw and fought with a retort. He was saved from a poor reply when Joffrey surprised him with a question.

"Do you know why I am asking you Dog to carry this out and not Ser Meryn or another of my loyal Kingsguard?"

Sandor grunted an unintelligible reply.

"Because you terrify her Dog, her eyes go wide when she sees you. She can't even look at your hideous face. I want her to know that when you enter her room on the eve of our wedding that you will hurt her with your words and hands. I want you to bloody your cock and sword as she prays to her gods to save her."

Joffrey leaned back in the throne as he imagined Sansa's limbs trembling under his Dog's massive body. He blinked and brought his focus back to Sandor who stood silently impressive.

"Go and start your watch Dog, I will be along to check on my lady love when the sun sets."

Sandor gave a curt nod and walked stiffly from the throne room, his mail creaking as he pushed open the wood doors, eager to be away from the boy king who ruled the Seven Kingdoms.

"Gods be damned," he growled and slammed his mailed fist into the wall. He welcomed the sharp twinge he felt even through his heavy gloves. He walked briskly to Sansa's chambers, his mind in a furious rage as he thought about harming even one silken strand from her fiery mane that fell in a brilliant red wave.

The walk to her chambers seemed to take longer than usual and a deep frown creased his forehead as he neared her room and heard singing coming from behind the closed doors.

He pushed the door open until he could see inside the room.

That dark haired handmaiden was sitting on the bed cradling Sansa in her lap, singing to her in a language that was foreign to Sandor.

He held his breath as the exotic woman brushed Sansa's hair away from her face and patted her pale face with a damp folded square of cloth.

His eyes tracked the handmaiden's movements as she continued to stroke Sansa's face and sing in a soothing yet haunting melody.

"_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I…I want to go bed. Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep and then leave me alone." _

His eyes examined Sansa's closed eyes with fringe of auburn lashes and he trailed his eyes across her lips which were slightly parted and red where she had bitten back her screams of pain while Maester Pycelle and Shae had rubbed a soothing ointment into her tender skin.

"_Don't try to wake me in the morning, cause I will be gone. Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know."_

His eyes found the long, smooth line of her neck with the geography of veins and arteries that carried blood through her body. While he watched, entranced with her creamy skin and hypnotized by Shae's voice, her chest hitched and she coughed lightly. Shae pressed the towel to her lips as she coughed again and continued with her eerie song.

"_Deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go. Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I don't want to wake up on my own anymore."_

Sandor hadn't realized that Sansa was wrapped only in a muslin sheet that left her shoulders and upper chest bare to his gaze. He found himself unable to look away and he noted the sheet wrapped snug across her breasts and her nipples which were taut from the chilly room were prominent under the light linen.

"_Sing to me. Sing to me. Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know. Deep in the cell of my heart, I really want to go."_

He let his eyes wander down the length of her lithe frame, only her toes peeked out from the end of the thin sheet and he felt his hands curl into fists at the knowledge that Joffrey would be stopping by for a visit at the end of the day.

"_There is another world, there is a better world. Well, there must be, ohhhhh there must be."_

Sandor tore his eyes away from Sansa and her hand maiden. He exhaled a heavy sigh and took his place outside the closed doors. He could hear Shae finish her song and whisper softly to Sansa as his mind worked furiously for a solution that would save his little bird.

"_There is another world. There is a better world." _

_Lyrics from Emily Browning's cover of the Smith's song "Asleep." _


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor's forehead creased in anger and frustration as he tried to wrap his mind around a solution to Joffrey's kingly command.

The heavy door to Sansa's room opened slowly and he turned to see Shae step into the hall.

He glanced down at her, her dark eyes full of concern for Sansa.

"Is Lady Stark resting?" he finally grumbled in Shae's direction.

"What concern is that of yours?" Shae spat angrily mentally associating him with the rest of the Kingsguard's cruel nature's.

"Watch your tongue girl, tell me the Lady's state" he growled stepping towards Shae until he loomed over her radiating waves of danger.

She lifted her chin, "Lady Stark is resting."

"His grace is expecting to visit her this evening, ensure that she is prepared to see him."

Shae shook her head vehemently, "she is in no condition to entertain his highness this evening." She stressed the mention of his "highness."

"That is not up to her, see that she is ready." Sandor tried to get his voice devoid of emotion as he was assaulted by a constant image of Sansa wrapped in the thin sheet, bruises forming under the skin that was hidden from his eyes. He lusted for the opportunity to shed his armor and drown himself in a rich and heady Dornish wine and bury himself in a paid for cunt where he could close his eyes and pretend that the yielding flesh was that of his little bird.

Shae inhaled sharply as though she wanted to add a rebuttal but stopped when she saw a softening around his features for just a moment. She would keep this image to herself.

She nodded and excused herself to fetch some soothing medicinal oils that would stave some of her pain away for the time Sansa was forced to entertain the king.

Sandor watched her walk away; a certain confidence exuded from her and was punctuated with each step as she moved out of his line of sight, her dress swirling around her lower body accenting her supple curves.

He waited until the halls were deserted and leaned close to Sansa's chamber door. He strained his ears after catching what sounded like a cry of pain.

He opened the door until his eyes focused and settled on Sansa's linen covered body. She had rolled to the side and her back was facing him. Sandor's eyes took in the creamy expanse of the her bare back and smooth blemish free shoulders that hitched with her soft crying.

The curve of her hip rose under the sheet and dropped down into the valley that formed her slim waist, he imagined gripping her waist with his hands and their rough and calloused fingertips. He wanted the gasps that poured from her lips to be conceived in pleasure and not born in blood.

He shook his head and dropped his eyes away from her suffering form; he was not the type of man that would ever be able to have a woman like her in his life. Dogs like him were left with few options. He could either rut away at nameless whores or spill his seed on the floor, brought forth by his own hand.

He closed the door without disturbing Sansa's soft crying and squeezed his hands into fists; he glanced at the sunlight streaming into the hall. He knew that his little bird would have to perform well tonight; Joffrey's sadistic imagination had no bounds.

Shae returned with her arms full of fresh linen and towels and two other handmaidens trailing behind, their arms also burdened with scented oils and creams to prepare Sansa for her audience with the king.

Shae held her head high and glanced over at the Hound as he opened Sansa's chamber door to let the trio of ladies in.

The last handmaiden was a full figured raven haired girl who nearly stumbled into the next girl as she avoided walking near Sandor. She had heard stories of him and his brother since she was a child and when her father had sold her to King's Landing, he had warned her to behave herself or the Mountain would slay her and the Hound would eat her alive.

Sandor fought the urge to snarl at her but her fear was so palatable that she could hardly breathe and he watched the color drain from her face as she hurried past him to join Shae and a non descript brunette whose only redeeming feature was a spectacular set of large blue eyes.

The plump girl looked back over her shoulder with wide and unblinking eyes as Sandor pulled the door shut, she breathed a small sigh of relief when he was out of sight.

Shae quickly went about directing the girls about filling the bath tub with warm water and how to arrange the bath products and towels to eliminate any unnecessary movements for Sansa.

The girl's moved quickly around the room, arranging towels and fresh linen. The plain brunette selected a gown from the wooden wardrobe and smoothed the fabric under her hand. She located a set of silken smallclothes and set them near the deep emerald gown that gleamed dully under the light.

Shae knelt by the side of Sansa's bed and pushed a few errant strands of hair behind her ear.

"My lady," she murmured gently, "we need to help you with a bath and I have some fresh oils to rub into your skin.

Sansa groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, "let me be, why do I need to take a bath now?"

Shae hesitated and delicately stated, "because my lady king Joffrey will be paying you a visit come dusk and you must be pretty."

Sansa's eyes flew open, "no please, I can't, please."

Shae's heart hurt at the pain and fear that bled into her words.

"My lady you must not anger him, please let me help you."

Sansa nodded her chin trembling as Shae helped her rise from bed on unsteady feet.

The girls led Sansa towards the warm and scented water and pulled the sheet from her body.

One of the girls' gasped at Sansa's battered and naked body, old bruises tried to outshine newly formed injuries.

Shae gave the girl an icy look that stopped further gawking and they helped lower Sansa into the rose scented water.

The girl's surrounded her on the outside of the tub and worked together in quiet diligence to gently wash the undamaged skin of her body and wash her hair. Shae massaged soaps into her hair until a luxurious lather ran down her neck and face. She shut her eyes to avoid the sting of the opalescent soap bubbles.

Sansa closed her eyes and tried to let her mind wander to a happier moment. She settled back the warm water soothing her aching body as she remembered her visit's to the castle's sprawling floral garden that looked like a veritable paradise in King's landing.

She inhaled deeply and forced herself to trace her steps in the shale trails that led through the flowery wonderment that was kept immaculate by constant gardening. She ran her fingertips over velvet rose petals and avoided thick thorns that wanted to break her beauty with the allure of beauty.

Her afternoons spent in the garden allowed her to pretend she was somewhere else, somewhere that she wasn't betrothed to a monster.

The girl's rinsed Sansa with clear, sparkling water and wrapped her in clean towels that wicked the beads of moisture from her skin. The finished patting her skin dry and rubbed various ointments and strong smelling oils over the damaged skin that had broken under the slap of Ser Meryn's sword.

She hissed as Shae tightened the laces of her gown and prayed to not start crying again. Shae's face fell and she dismissed the other two handmaidens' in a hurried fashion. After the girl's departed Shae pulled a small skin of wine from a folded towel she had brought into the room.

She pulled the burgundy stained cork from the skin and held it out to Sansa who shook her head.

"Please my lady," Shae urged.

Sansa gingerly accepted the wine and crinkled her nose in disgust when she smelled it and tried to hand it back.

"My lady there are some herbs in there from Maester Pycelle, he said they will help ease your pain and allow you to sit up and be gracious for the king. Please drink," she pleaded.

Sansa gave a small nod and took a tentative sip, she felt like vomiting when the strong wine and bitter herbs swirled inside her mouth and coated her tongue. At Shae's insistence she drank a bit more of the spiked wine.

She sat down in front of her dressing table and Shae began to brush her hair until it shone brilliantly in ruby hues and arranged it into a flattering chignon.

Up until the sun set, Sandor stood outside her chamber doors, he often would lean close to the door and listen to the soft sounds of Shae and Sansa conversing.

He felt a heavy dread slowly fill his body as the sky grew darker outside; each shining star that appeared meant the king would be here at any moment.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I dedicate this chapter to the fabulous story teller Moa~in~the~Moon who recently got hurt at work. I love her current story "Flight" and hope she is back to working and writing soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandor's clenched his jaw as he heard the approaching sound of footsteps and the metallic chime of chain mail.

He fixed a neutral expression on his face as Joffrey rounded the corner flanked by Ser Meryn.

"Dog is my Lady waiting with eager fervor?" Joffrey asked with a smirk.

Sandor grunted a response which Joffrey didn't even register and opened the door to her chambers.

Joffrey glanced back at Ser Meryn who stood waiting orders, "you can retire for the evening."

Ser Meryn nodded in solemn silence and turned and left them at the open door.

Joffrey walked into the chilly room and his eyes swept the orderly room and settled on Sansa who rose from her padded chair to curtsey to him.

Joffrey found himself at a momentary loss for words when she raised her face from her downward glance, anger washed over him when he took in the soft glow that had filled her cheeks from the strong wine and herbs and how well the deep green in her gown accentuated her lithe form.

Sandor felt like he had been punched in the gut and he found himself grateful that he wasn't required to speak because he wasn't sure he could articulate a sound at her radiance.

Joffrey glanced over at Shae as she also dipped into a curtsey and murmured a salutation.

"Girl wait outside, I would like to talk to my betrothed in privacy," he barked at Shae.

She bowed her head and hurried from the room. As she walked past Sandor their eyes met for a brief moment, a shared concern passed between them before she shut the door behind her. As soon as she was in the hall she hurried to find Tyrion, praying that she could find him before tears of pain and humility were forced from Sansa.

Shae sprinted down the halls until she reached the tower with Tyrion's chambers. She didn't bother with the formality of knocking on his door and burst into the room that was warm from the hungry flames in the rock hewn fireplace. Tyrion was seated behind a carved desk with a goblet of wine in front of him and papers were spread out in an organized mess in front of him. He looked up slightly startled to see her abrupt appearance and sheen of sweat on her brow from the fast sprint.

While Shae started to talk to Tyrion, across the castle Joffrey had begun to walk in excruciatingly slow circles around Sansa. His lips pulled back from his bright, white teeth like a veritable shark smelling blood in the water.

"My Lady looks very nice tonight," he started.

"Thank you, your grace" she said softly.

"Are you looking forward to our wedding?" he asked.

"Yes your grace, it is all I think about."

Joffrey paused in his movements which put him standing behind her; he was silent except for his breathing which Sansa could feel along the back of her bare neck.

She suppressed a shudder at his close proximity and found her eyes moving to Sandor's still form as he waited to see what the boy king would do next.

She let her eyes follow the length of his body and his broad chest that was encased with mail that was pitted with dents made from combat. She let her eyes climb higher to his neck and the prominent arteries that rested just below the surface of his skin.

"Tell me Sansa my love, are you looking forward to sharing my bed after we are joined in marriage?" he asked in a venomous tone, daring her to answer the question wrong.

"Why yes your grace, I hope to please you in every way" she said softly her eyes rising to Sandor's lips.

"Do you know what would please me now?" Joffrey asked in a tone that caused Sandor's hands to open and close loosely at his sides.

He didn't wait for Sansa to answer instead he stayed standing behind her and leaned forward to whisper against her ear.

"Take your hair down," he ordered.

She nodded her head in silence and started pulling at the pins that held her hair in place.

"You're prettier with your hair down," he stated in a factual tone.

"Don't you think so Dog?" he called to Sandor.

Sansa's hands slowed at freeing her hair and she raised her eyes to meet his before she was aware of doing it.

Joffrey didn't notice the eye contact as he had started twirling strands of her hair between his fingers.

Sandor's grey eyes seemed to look right into her and he remained silent in the pause following Joffrey's question.

"Well Dog, what do you think? I imagine you haven't had the chance to touch a highborn lady such as my Sansa," he stated.

In Tyrion's chambers Shae hurried in explaining the danger that Sansa may be in with the king and his unusual evening visit. "Yes my nephew does take an obscure delight in harming others," he remarked as the two of them made their way back to Sansa.

"All women are the same between the sheets," Sandor finally grumbled and Sansa dropped her eyes as she freed the rest of her hair to fall past her shoulders in soft waves/

Joffrey looked up at him and considered Sandor's reply.

"Yes," he said at last his voice gaining strength, "but this one is unspoiled and oh so ripe."

Sandor ground his teeth together when Joffrey emphasized his words by tugging hard on a handful of Sansa's hair until she bit her lip to keep from crying out. He persisted until she whimpered which seemed to satisfy him for the moment.

Sandor had to fight the urge to not snap Joffrey's wrists before he had him mewling like a newborn baby.

"Dog, have you had many women that were as beautiful as this one?" Joffrey asked continuing to walk slow predatory circles around her.

Sansa returned her gaze to Sandor's face after the question had left the king's lips.

He was startled by her wide eyes as she searched his face; she seemed anticipatory of his answer.

Sandor was saved from answering when the door opened and Tyrion marched in, anger already etched into his features. Shae hovered outside in the hall not wishing to be caught in Joffrey's peripheral vision.

Tyrion glanced over at Sandor and then directed his attention to his insolent kingly nephew.

"Evening interlude?" he queried and was met with Joffrey's childish pout as though he knew his favorite toy was going to be taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon Tyrion's appearance Sandor was reminded of the previous times he had interrupted Sansa's abuse.

Joffrey put his hands on his hips and stuck out his lower lip in a petulant pout that was at home on the child king's face as he glared at his uncle.

Tyrion smirked when he observed the change in the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and strolled nearer to Sansa where she remained standing with her hair loose and flowing, a hazy vacancy in her expression.

He wanted to chuckle as he had seen the same face on Shae many a times when she would take the same herbal and wine concoction to make her relax as Sansa was also experiencing. It always made her giggly and have romantic tendencies.

"Lady Sansa you look tired, why don't you sit down and rest those feet" he directed gently at Sansa.

She dipped her head and sat down slowly, brushing the fabric of her gown smooth when she got settled.

"You also look quite fetching this evening my lady," Tyrion added and was rewarded with a shy smile.

Sandor found himself agreeing with the Imp in his observation of Sansa. He found himself watching her small and pale hands that were folded in her lap; her short blunt fingernails were clean with a blush of pink across her nail beds.

Her slim arms were encased in the long sleeves of the deep green gown. The bodice of the gown dipped low and revealed a smooth expanse of creamy décolletage and the firm tops of her breasts. Her chest rose and fell with her light breathing that was slower due to the relaxing grip of her spiked wine and she titled her head slightly to the side until a stray strand of hair fell across her eyes.

Sandor's own chest grew tight when she raised a small hand to brush the wisps of hair back. He was caught off guard when she raised her eyes to meet his and he felt trapped under her gaze. His armor suddenly seemed to weigh as much as one thousand pounds of Valyrian Steel and he couldn't scrape enough willpower to even blink his eyes.

The tightness from his chest rose to encompass his throat as she tucked the errant strand of hair behind her ear and a trace of a smile whispered across her lips as a brilliant blush filled her face and she dropped her eyes to a random spot on the cold stone floor.

Sandor noticed her bright complexion and he felt his own lips threaten to lift at the corners.

Tyrion also noted Sansa's sudden reddening and also kept a smile from his own lips.

"Why don't you let Lady Stark get some rest, from what I heard you already addressed her in court this afternoon" Tyrion stated.

"I am king and I can do as I please" Joffrey whined, one breath away from stomping his boot encased foot.

"You may be king but if we ever hope to have Jamie returned to us, Lady Stark must be in one piece" he rebutted in a sharp tone.

Joffrey scoffed, "those Northerners will never let Uncle Jamie return, he's probably already dead."

Tyrion glanced over at Sansa and saw her level of discomfort rising despite her dulled senses. He didn't know what was going to come out of Joffrey's mouth next so he called to Shae who hovered in the doorway.

"Uh Sheila, Lady Sansa looks a little flushed, perhaps a walk through the garden would do her well."

Shae walked to Sansa's side and helped her rise.

"Shelia fetch Lady Sansa's cloak in case a breeze arises," Tyrion called trying not to take in the sight of Shae's smooth arms and curves as she picked up Sansa's cloak.

"Her name is Shae my lord" Sansa said in a quiet voice and allowed Shae to lead her from the room towards the rose garden.

"Dog" Joffrey said in a devious tone "watch over my betrothed."

Tyrion suppressed another smile at Sandor's stiff nod and silent exit in the direction of the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to all of my beautiful readers and reviewers. I hope this makes up for the shorter chapter earlier. I hope everyone enjoys this and what is to come.

Shae's warm hand held Sansa's on the way to the castle's floral sanctuary.

She squeezed Sansa's hand as they passed through the stone halls lined with candlelight that cast a warm glow on whatever it touched.

Under the light the bronze highlights of Shae's skin looked smooth and satiny to the touch.

Sansa looked over and smiled at Shae as they progressed through the halls that were adorned with tapestries in Lannister colors.

The light bounced off of Sandor's armor as he approached the women at a quick pace.

He slowed his steps when he saw the light bring out the brilliance in Sansa's hair, the fiery strands moved with each of her footfalls.

She glanced over her shoulder when she heard his heavy footsteps approaching closing the distance between them. His face was hard to read in the light of the halls and she quickly turned her eyes back in front of her as they rounded a corner which led to the outside world.

Sansa could feel the weight of his gaze as they all stepped into the decorative stone entrance to the castle's garden.

The moon hung large and swollen in the evening sky and shed light onto the velvet petals making them shine.

Sansa moved across the rock path and languidly trailed her fingertips along the soft petals being sure to avoid the protruding hooked thorns.

Shae trailed a few steps behind Sansa, stopping to brush her face against a cluster of blossoms and inhaling their intoxicating scent.

Sandor hung back at the entrance of the gardens as the women walked along the lush foliage lined paths. He never took his eyes off Sansa as she plucked a few petals from a blossom at the peak of its beauty. She rubbed the silken petals between her fingers releasing their heady aroma. The bloom was a stark white that was fringed with crimson edges and the moonlight made the petals look like they were bleeding.

Under his protective gaze Sansa broke the rose off of its stem and skipped back to Shae with a rarely seen happy and genuine smile across her lips. Sandor watched as she placed the delicate flower in Shae's hair and stood back to admire her handiwork.

"Sing me a song," Sansa said to Shae before she squatted down and picked up a handful of the smooth stones that made up the garden pathways.

"What kind of song would my lady like to hear?" Shae asked enjoying the smile that was at home on Sansa's face.

"Something pretty" Sansa replied and started picking up each stone she held in the palm of her hand and tossed them into one of the ponds that graced the garden. The small sparkling body of water produced tiny ripples when the stone sank through its surface.

Sandor was glad that the moonlight kept him somewhat in the shadows as Shae started singing to Sansa as she pulled a few more flowers from the ground.

Shae's voice was the only sound in the stillness of the floral paradise and Sansa closed her eyes and let her musical words wash over her. She liked listening to her exotic handmaiden sing, she grew so tired of having to entertain on command that is was refreshing to have someone sing to her. She felt safe under the full moon in the night sky with Shae's words filling the silence.

Sandor watched entranced as she began to sway back and forth while Shae sang and he took the moment to watch the way her gown swirled around her hips with each movement, the pale skin of her hands and neck seemed to glow under the moonlight.

He kept his face still when she opened her eyes and seemed to lock eyes with him even though he was mostly obscured by the shadows. While Shae continued to sing softly he fought the urge to move when Sansa began to walk towards him with hesitant steps, her hand still gripped around the makeshift bouquet.

He noted that she limped ever so slightly as though whatever Shae had put in her wine was starting to wear off and reality was coming back in slowly like the powerful ebb and flow of the tide.

Shae also noticed the pain starting to leech back into Sansa and hurried over to her side.

"My lady shall I fetch something from the Maester?" she asked in a tight voice.

Sansa nodded her head, "I think though that I should like to spend some more time out here." She didn't want to be confined to her cage again so soon, the night air was invigorating despite the pain that was returning to her legs where Ser Meryn's sword had bit into her tender flesh.

Shae glanced up at Sandor's hulking form that stood partially in the shadows.

"Go to the Maester girl," Sandor rasped, "I'll see Lady Stark back to her chambers."

Shae looked over to Sansa and received a nod of agreement, "I'll be safe here," she said in a peculiar tone that reached through Sandor's hardened exterior and he felt the trust she placed in him through her words.

Shae nodded and gathered her skirts and hurried to Master Pycelle's chambers for something to aid in Sansa's sleep.

After she had departed Sansa kept her eyes fixed on the flowers she held in her hand, the leaves tickling the bare skin on top of her hand as the breeze teased through the silken petals.

She let her gaze wander from the slate grey and ebony stones of the pathway to the tips of Sandor's thick and well creased boots with armor accoutrements. Her breath slowed and she moved back to lean against one of the raised garden beds.

A low hiss escaped from her lips as the hard board of the flower bed dug into the back of her injured thighs. The gown with its many silky layers did little to cushion.

Sandor was immediately at her side and seemed to provide a natural cradle with his body for her to lean against.

She stiffened at his sudden closeness and tried to stand on her own.

"I won't hurt you," he said in a solemn tone and lifted her into his arms, stood upright and began the walk back to her chambers.

Her light form fit perfectly in his muscular arms and he carried her with no effort. He was enjoying the sound of her breathing as she settled against his body.

"What are your chambers like Ser?" she asked suddenly, always curious what the Red Keep looked like and where he fell into the arms of sleep.

"I'm no Ser," was his only response and he immediately regretted the sharp tone that had accompanied his words when he felt her stiffen in his arms. He chastised himself for being unable to think straight when he was in her presence, now with her this close he was finding it hard to remember to breathe.

She shifted in his arms and put her face closer than she intended to near his neck. Her forehead pressed lightly against the hot skin on the side of his neck and she could feel his strong pulse against her own cool skin.

Sansa inhaled slightly and smelled the polish Sandor used to give his armor its brilliant dull gleam, sweat from standing in full Kingsguard formation under the sun and a certain masculine strength and dangerous intrigue that made her breathe in deeper.

She was silent the rest of the walk to her room and he struggled to find something to say to make the silence less painful for her. Everything he thought to say seemed unnecessary and then her room was there at the end of the hall and he had run out of time to say anything.

Sansa was relieved to find her room empty when Sandor pushed open the door and carried her inside.

Once inside he settled her back onto the chair she had occupied when Joffrey spewed his hateful litany.

Before he could stand upright she put a small hand on his shoulder which drew his eyes to her face and the unreadable expression that she wore.

He held his breath when she laid that same hand on the twisted flesh on the side of his face. Her smooth and unmarred skin brushed gently against the ridges of scar tissue that had been present for the majority of his life.

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it unsure of what to say, she pressed her lips together and held him trapped in her eyes.

"How can I ever repay all of your kindness Se…uh Sandor?" she whispered her face growing crimson, liking the taste of his name.

Sandor found himself unable to formulate a sentence after she spoke his name, so soft and gentle on her tongue. He stood looking at her silently the only movement in the room was their eyes when they blinked, silence the only witnesses.

Shae knocked on the chamber door and broke the silence.

"Come in" Sansa called.

Shae opened the door and walked in with a small corked jar and a stack of clean linen with a smaller and squatter jar with an identical cork.

She gave a knowing glance at Sansa and Sandor and hid a smile as she occupied herself with the linen on Sansa's bed.

"Thank you" Sansa said in a demure tone before looking back down at her hands that she had lowered from his face and folded together in her lap.

Sandor gave a stiff bow and mumbled what may have been "My lady" or a similar variation. He walked to the door afraid if he looked back he would be unable to leave.

He shut the door and thought of the skin of Dornish wine that was waiting for him in his room. He knew Shae would with Sansa for awhile helping her get ready to go to bed so he headed in the direction of his sparse room.

On the way there his eyes alighted on a single rose that must have fallen from Sansa's impromptu bouquet. He was going to walk by it but something compelled him to pick up. This blossom was a deep red in the center that bled to a creamy edged petal. The firm green stem and glossy leaves accentuated the beauty and delicacy of the bloom.

He carried the flower to his room and set it on the bare table that stood in the middle of the plain room. The flower was vibrant against the dankness of his room, a splash of beauty that he couldn't take his eyes off of as he drank deeply from the bloated skin of wine.

The ruby center of the flower with its pale edges reminded him of Sansa and her pale skin and the deep green of the leaves was startling similar in color to her gown this evening. He rubbed a calloused thumb over a petal and closed his eyes as he traced his thumb down the stem and barely flinched when one of the hooked thorns bit into his skin.

He opened his eyes as a large bead of blood welled from the rough pad of his thumb, he wiped the drop on the edge of the petal and watched it spread out and stain.

Sandor closed his eyes and let himself replay Sansa moving under the moonlight and the feel of her body in his arms. Despite her pain he had luxuriated in the touch of her firm thighs through the fabric of the dress, the warmth from where her back touched Sandor's arm. He had felt when her forehead touched the skin of his neck. He had felt her lean closer to his neck and felt her inhalation against him.

He drank more of the dark wine that had a bitter noted background and he rubbed a hand against the front of his breeches as he had watched her breathe in the scented air of the castle garden. The tops of her breasts had pressed against the constraints of the emerald gown. Her cheeks were flushed from the drugged wine and happiness of being outside and pretending to be free.

He imagined that she was with him in the nondescript room with nothing to indicate anyone inhabited it besides wrinkled linen and empty wine skins. He unlaced the top of his breeches as he thought of Sansa straddling his lap. He thought about how often he had wanted to run his hand up her gown and trace the outside of her thighs until he reached the silk small clothes.

He knew they would rip away easily and he hardened until he pressed painfully against the inside of his clothes. He freed himself and ran a hand along his length as he imagined lowering her body onto himself, her body opening to him as he sheathed himself inside of her. He stroked faster as the thought of her moving above him in deliberate slowness until he cried out her name at the height of ecstasy in the quiet room.

His breath returned to a normal rhythm as he leaned back in his chair, his long legs sprawled out and thought he might know of a way to open the cage and let his little bird free. Her freedom lay with the dead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hello to my lovely friends, thank you to all who continue to read and review. Also thank you to my Anonymous reviewers, I would love to thank you personally but this will have to suffice, xoxo.

Dawn washed over King's Landing and found the only moving occupants were those that served others.

Early sunlight enhanced the smell of fresh bread baking for the castle and fireplaces spit embers while heating the vegetable laden water for stews.

Sansa moaned in her sleep and shifted under her blankets as she relived in her dream the most recent pain inflicted from Ser Meryn's blade. She cried out in her sleep when the blade descended to the smooth flesh on the backs of her thighs. The first and second strike tore through the layers of her silk gown and the third strike bit into her bare skin. A string of tears began rolling down her cheeks from her closed eyes in the same manner that blood had begun to appear after the kiss of Ser Meryn's blade.

Tyrion awoke with his face pressed into the curve of Shae's neck. He listened to her even breaths in his quiet chambers. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent as she stirred and mumbled "my lion" before letting sleep wrap its arms back around her.

Sandor awoke partially on his bed, an empty wine skin still clutched in one hand and his head feeling like it was split down the middle. "Seven hells," he growled and threw the empty wine skin across the room and rubbed a hand down the unscarred side of his face. A single drop of remaining wine flew from the opening of the skin and splashed on the dusty floor as it made impact with the wall.

Joffrey was sprawled face down on his bed with its billowy layers of silk sheets and feather filled pillows. His mouth hung open as he snored in a deep sleep; his dreams were composed of darkness and inflicting human suffering. A contented sigh fell from his lips as visions of blood spilling and death by exsanguination painted a colorful picture in his mind.

A couple hours of later Shae escorted Sansa to the large dining area with its long gleaming mahogany tables that were filled with large woven baskets of bread, citrus with rough rinds and steaming pewter mugs of hot cider.

Sansa kept her eyes lowered as she neared the tall table where Joffrey was already seated, his gilded plates piled high with roasted meats and a small pile of discarded citrus peels.

"Your grace," Sansa murmured and curtsied with her eyes still fixed on the floor in front of her.

Joffrey looked over the rim of his mug at his betrothed. She was wearing a deep royal blue gown that made her skin appear alabaster in its smooth perfection.

"You can leave" he told Shae who narrowed her eyes but left the room without a word of protest. She planted herself right outside the doors to the dining hall and folded her arms across her chest.

Sansa was as still as she was capable of under Joffrey's eyes; she hadn't dared lift her eyes to see who else was present. She slid her eyes to the right and could only see armored lower bodies and the ends of long swords hanging from the Kingsguard's mailed waists.

Sandor was standing at the rear of the room behind where Joffrey sat with his petulant pout. He wanted to snap the boy king's neck, slay the Kingsguard and take Sansa far away from her painful existence. He knew that time was not plentiful but patience was paramount.

Joffrey casually set his mug down; cider sloshed over the sides and ran down the polished sides. He regarded her silent form and picked up his knife and fork and resumed sawing away at the bloated sausage links on his plate.

"Sit" he said not taking his eyes off his plate and gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

Sansa tried to keep a frown off her face as she neared him, she didn't want to sit next to him and share a meal. Before she could lower herself into the carved wooden chair Joffrey shot out his hand and gripped onto the back of her thigh where Ser Meryn's blade had kissed her soft skin just the day before.

Sandor gritted his teeth until it hurt to keep from drawing his sword and decapitating the child king. He forced himself to stand still and curled his fingers into fists until the mailed gloves bit into his skin.

A cry escaped from Sansa's lips as he squeezed his fingertips deeper into her tender flesh.

Sandor avoided looking at her for fear of following through with his visions of blood lust and violent repercussions.

"Please" she cried her knees buckling as his hard grasp brought tears to her eyes.

"Please what?" he hissed as she crumpled to the floor.

"Your grace, please your grace" she begged and breathed a small sigh of relief when he loosened his hand and sat back in his chair. She closed her eyes to keep the tears that threatened to spill hidden; she didn't want Joffrey to have the further pleasure of seeing her cry.

Sandor let out a breath of his own when Joffrey released her and turned his attention back to his plate of cooling food. He had to continually fight the urge to pick her up and take her back to her chambers and have her exotic handmaiden fetch Maester Pycelle again.

As Sansa cowered on the floor she caught the glimpse of light reflecting off of Sandor's mail and turned her head slightly to look at him. He was staring straight ahead and if she had blinked she would have missed his barely perceptible return glance in her direction.

"Dog" Joffrey called over his shoulder, "take this one back to her room before she bleeds all over the floor."

Sandor grunted at the youthful command and walked to Sansa. He knelt beside her and picked her up as gently as he could. Her body stiffened when he made contact with the back of her leg and she suppressed a moan as he carried her from the banquet room.

Sandor muscled the door open with the side of his body being careful not to jostle Sansa. He glanced down at her face and saw her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was rapid as she tried to breathe through the pain and fear until she was safely in her room.

As soon as Sandor stepped into the hall he was met with a furious Shae who immediately got angry when she saw Sansa shaking in his arms.

"What did he do now?" she hissed as Sandor started walking in the direction of Sansa's chambers.

"Quiet girl, your head will be on a spike if the wrong person hears you talking like that" he replied in a guttural growl.

Shae set her lips in a firm line as she hovered over Sansa as he carried her down the hall.

She hurried ahead and opened the chamber doors and pulled back the linen on the bed so he could deposit Sansa on the cool linen.

"Get the Maester," he rasped after he had set Sansa on the bed.

"Why?" Shae retorted in a sharp tone that caused Sandor to look up and lock eyes with her as she continued in an angered tone.

"So you can just let her be beaten again, you are going to just stand by and let her die. You and the rest of those monsters who wear that cloak," she said practically spitting her words.

Sandor quickly closed the distance between them and gripped her by the upper arms, "gods be damned girl I will not let her die, I am going to save her life" he said in a dangerous and low tone.

Shae glared up at his face, never flinching as she tried to glean the validity to his words.

"Fetch the Maester" he said in an easier tone and released his grip on her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandor made sure the door was firmly shut after Shae took off running at a quick pace to fetch Maester Pycelle. He returned to the bed where Sansa was now lying on her side facing away from him and he listened to her steady breathing before moving around the mattress's perimeter until he appeared in her peripheral vision.

She flinched when he came into view; she hadn't realized he had stayed in the room after Shae left. It occurred to her how quiet he moved with mailed armor and full Kingsguard regale.

He watched unspoken thoughts move across her face as she turned her attention back to studying the walls and floor. He frowned deeper as he had a stereo realization that she didn't smile and laugh like she used to. He clenched his jaw as he knew the reason that tears fell instead of musical laughter was the golden haired boy king. Joffrey was already slowly killing her by crushing her spirit. Sandor knew at that moment he would need to accelerate his planning, he knew one day Ser Meryn's blade or fist might cause damage that the Maester would be unable to cure.

He wanted to offer her comfort or offer even a shred of hope but he was not accustomed to the process and didn't know where to begin. The silence was deafening until Shae returned with Pycelle. She glanced over at Sandor when the Maester instructed her to fetch fresh water and towels and then remove Sansa's gown.

Sandor held her gaze a moment before exiting the room and leaning heavily against the wall after he had closed the door. It was quiet until Shae returned from retrieving water and fresh linen and he heard her talking in a gentle tone to Sansa.

Sandor felt his anger swell at the child king as he heard Sansa's soft cries of pain through the door as her leg was cleaned with fresh water and Pycelle applied a medicinal poultice that carried a strong aroma of mint. Despite his anger he had a fleeting thought of how he would love the sounds escaping her lips be born in pleasure and at his hands, mouth and cock. He stood rooted in one place as Sansa's moans of pain gave way to whimpers under Shae's soothing voice and touch.

While Sansa was being cared for Joffrey was seated in the Iron Throne listening with a bored expression to a man that was accusing another of stealing his bread. The accused man's family was starving and he had already lost a young son to starvation. Joffrey nearly yawned as he listened to the accused beg for mercy and be lenient.

"You say you have lost a son?" Joffrey asked.

"Yes your grace, one month ago."

"How many children do you have now?"

"Two daughters your grace."

"How old are they?"

"My oldest is five and ten years and my youngest is nine" the man said in a tone that was growing ever cautious.

"And you, do you have children or a wife?" Joffrey asked the accuser.

"No your grace, I lost my wife to fever many years ago and we never had children."

Joffrey smirked, "beg me for leniency" he commanded to the now shaking accused man as he sunk to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Please your grace, I beg you your grace" he wailed groveling from paralyzing fear at what Joffrey would order.

"I am going to alleviate your responsibilities," Joffrey started with an added infinite slowness to each syllable.

"Your oldest will become his wife," pointing to the accuser, "and you get to keep your hands and have one less mouth to feed."

"Your grace," the man cried, "please not my Anna."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes at the man's outburst, "Anna or your hands."

The man dropped his head in defeat.

Joffrey dismissed them with a limp wrist wave as the next request was laid in front of him.

On the other side of the castle, the Maester opened the door and left Sansa's room and nearly ran into Sandor's hulking and imposing form. He let loose a feminine sounding shriek and tried to collect himself as Sandor regarded him with his steel grey endless eyes. "Off with you," Sandor rasped.

The Maester nodded in gratitude and scurried off trying to not trip on the ends of his robes. In his hasty departure he had neglected to completely close the door and Sandor could see into the room without the women being aware. He leaned close to the narrow space in between door edge and frame and saw Shae sitting next to a tired looking Sansa.

Shae brushed Sansa's hair back from her forehead and tucked the clean linen under her chin. "Are you feeling any better my lady?"

Sansa nodded "I'm just so tired of this life, I can't marry him" she whispered meeting Shae's eyes.

Sandor held his breath and leaned closer to the gap in the door as Sansa's voice dipped even lower.

"Can you help me?" she asked leaning closer to Shae gripping her hand.

Shae squeezed her hand in return, "my lady you have to be careful with your words."

"But can you, I swear if you help me return to Winterfell that I will pay any price you ask whether you want land or money, a title" she begged, her voice breaking while taking on a frantic edge.

"My lady rest now and keep this to yourself, we can talk after you have had some sleep" she whispered and pulled the blankets back in place around Sansa's form.

Sandor moved away from the door as Shae prepared to leave and slipped into a shadowed alcove that left him nearly invisible unless you sought him through the fingers of darkness.

Sandor watched as Shae left Sansa's chambers and started off down the hall. Her heart was heavy as she thought of Sansa lying in pain, she decided to gather some roses and bring some happiness to her chambers. After she was out of sight Sandor resumed a place in front of the door and mentally assembled the puzzle pieces which would make their escape possible. He resisted the urge to check on her every other minute and finally stalked off to drain a bulging wine skin which tamed his conflict between wanting to be Sansa's loyal protector and wanton desire to be her lover.

Day bled to night as Sansa slept with the bandages wrapped around her thigh, the medicinal properties of the herbs soothing the sharp pain until it was a subtle dull background.

Sandor stood with his arms hanging loose at his sides, the kiss of alcohol spread warmth throughout his body as his mind was consumed and assaulted with images of smooth pale expanses of skin and soft, full lips. His mind was drawn to reality when he heard the approaching footsteps of one sounded like a Kingsguard. Sandor drew to his full height as Ser Meryn rounded the corner.

"King Joffrey requests your presence in his chambers."

"He's made you his errand boy to fetch his Dog?" Sandor chuckled and moved past Ser Meryn towards Joffrey's chambers without giving him a chance for a rebuttal.

His face was unreadable but inside he was dreading what command would issue from the boy king's mouth this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandor stalked into Joffrey's chambers where he found the child king slouching in a high back gilded chair. He was wearing a smooth burgundy robe that was adorned with golden thread that captured individual strands of light and gleamed like miniature jewels. He looked up when Sandor walked in the room.

"Dog, tell me how does my lady fair?"

"Sleeping," Sandor replied.

"Tomorrow I want to hunt, you will entertain my lady in my absence" Joffrey stated with a peculiar tone.

"Entertain" Sandor asked after a pause trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

"Yes Dog, I want you to take my lady to choose fabric for her wedding gown at the castle's tailor."

Sandor couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, "that is a woman's job."

"I want your presence to ruin every moment of the rest of her short life" Joffrey spit and added with a smug lift of his chin as his eyes widened with a new idea. "I want you to scare her, I was thinking…." he started to say before Sandor broke all protocol and interrupted the juvenile leader of the Seven Kingdoms.

"I know how to cause fear" he stated, his words hollow and cold, completely void of emotion.

Joffrey swallowed hard under the near palatable emptiness of Sandor's gaze, he squirmed as discomfort wrapped its intimate fingers around him.

"See that she cries, now leave me" he stated with a slight tremble to each syllable.

Sandor suppressed a smile at the boy king's uncomfortable physical state and exited the chambers with silent amusement.

He returned to the hall outside Sansa's chambers and found that Ser Meryn had departed.

Sandor leaned close to the door of her chambers and didn't hear anything from the other side. He put his hand against the door and hesitated before opening the door till a fraction of the room was visible. He peered inside and saw Sansa sitting on the edge of her bed staring down at the floor. He held his breath as he watched her comb her fingers through her hair, pausing to smooth out a tangle.

She stood up in an abrupt manner and went to her carved clothing bureau. Sandor watched as she stood in a thin gown of pale silk and pulled a sapphire blue robe around her shoulders.

He quickly retreated to the dark alcove of the hall as Sansa turned and took small steps towards the door.

He watched as she peeked out into the hall and finding it deserted she walked down the hall and rounded the corner out of Sandor's sight.

He slipped from the alcove's cloak of darkness and followed Sansa as she moved through the castle halls, her feet a whisper through the cold, stone halls.

He paused when she reached one of the many balconies that protruded from the castle walls. The moonlight cast a circle of light on the rock flooring and Sansa stepped into the pool of light and Sandor felt his breath catch when the light illuminated her soft pale skin.

She set her hands on the stone balcony and tilted her head back as she closed her eyes under the light cast from the full moon. The air carried a chill and she shivered involuntarily under a whisper of a breeze.

"Little bird is cold away from her cage" a raspy voice called from behind her.

Sansa jumped at the sudden sound from the silence, she cast a glance over her shoulder at Sandor who had taken to casually leaning against the intricate carved stone wall.

She watched his eyes shift and his gaze traveled from her eyes down to where her bare toes peeked out from the lacy edge of her nightgown. A full blush had filled her face by the time his eyes came back to meet hers. The corner of his lips twitched into a slight smile at her now warm and radiant glow.

She quickly turned her head and looked back over the landscape of King's Landing.

"Have you come to take me to Joffrey's chambers" she asked in a low tone.

"No, his grace retired for the evening for an early morning hunt" he answered in a halting tone when she whirled around to look at him.

"Am I to accompany his grace on the hunt?" she asked with fear starting to stain her words.

"No he decided your time would be spent elsewhere" he answered ambiguously.

"Where?" she asked with growing anxiety and was unable to suppress a shiver.

"I'll take you back to your cage before you catch a chill" he answered deflecting her question.

"Please Ser tell me of Joffrey's plans" she pleaded.

"I'm no Ser girl" he growled in an attempt at a rebuttal.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she dropped her eyes to the floor, she started to leave the balcony but realized she would have to pass in front of Sandor's muscular form as he leaned casually against the wall, watching her with an unreadable expression.

He watched the hesitation cross her face as she saw that he blocked her only exit. She licked her lips nervously and took a tentative step towards him.

She slowly raised her eyes and felt the challenge he issued without speaking a word aloud. He was daring her to walk by him and she took tiny steps until she was close enough that she could have touched him if she tried. The sweet stench of stale sweat on a backdrop of sticky Dornish wine filled her nose and she found herself allowing her eyes to run across his broad chest and thick neck. The air was palatable between them as she stepped around him without a single word falling from his lips.

She came close to offering a not so ladylike squeal when Sandor closed the distance between them and she found herself backing up until her back met the stone wall behind her. He planted a hand on either side of her body and kept his body away from her.

"His grace has commanded that I accompany you tomorrow to the royal tailor" he whispered to her as she averted her eyes to the middle of his woolen tunic.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath wash over her when he spoke close to her ear. She froze when she felt his rough fingertips under her chin and lifted her face to his. "Open your eyes little bird," he instructed and she slowly opened her eyelids to fall into his endless grey eyes.

"Tell me what you desire the most," he stated with a tenderness he didn't know he possessed.

"I just want to be free," she whispered as a swollen tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

Sandor brushed the solitary tear away from her cheek, the rough skin of his thumb in stark contrast with her porcelain complexion.


	10. Chapter 10

Silence filled the space between them as Sandor lifted his thumb away from her face, the rough pad of skin glistened with her fallen tear.

She brought a pale hand to his chest, the rough fibers of his tunic brushed against her palm. "Thank you" she stated keeping her hand firmly on his chest. His heartbeat was strong inside his muscular chest and she kept her eyes locked on his, her mouth growing dry as her nerves consumed her like wildfire.

Sandor fought a smile at her inability to keep from trembling in his gaze.

"You don't need to thank me little bird," he stated in a strained voice as she began to move her hands in small circles across his broad chest. She offered a small smile as a light blush started to fill her face.

"I not only need to thank you, but I want to" she said in a soft tone as he ran his hand through her long auburn hair, each tendril fell through his fingertips in a silk wave.

"I don't have money or wine," she said her voice dropping to a whisper as he brushed his fingertips along her jaw line.

"You can thank me with a kiss" he said in a husky tone above her ear, his warm breath making her skin tingle. She was almost unable to suppress a shiver as he pressed his lips against her forehead and then he was standing upright and he took a small step backwards until her hands fell away from his chest.

She pressed a hand to her forehead where his lips felt like they had seared into her smooth skin.

Sandor watched her carefully, hoping he had not scared her into panicking. He had felt the enormous tension in her body and how her breathing slowed when he was near her.

She looked up at him and he was surprised to see a strong mix of confusion and disappointment "Is that the kiss you wanted Ser?" she asked in a peculiar tone.

"What kind of kiss were you expecting?" he asked without trying to hide a smirk as her blush deepened. "A real kiss, the kind that you pay for" she said in a rushed tone.

"I don't pay for kissing little bird" he chuckled as she looked down at the floor.

"But I would pay to spend just an afternoon in your company" he said in a tone that brought her eyes back to his.

He lowered his lips to hers and heard a moan escape her mouth as she brought her arms up and around his neck.

She closed her eyes as his arms closed around her waist and kept her safe in his strong embrace.

He broke the kiss and she opened her eyes to search his for a sign of what was wrong.

"I can give you safety, freedom and your life" he said before he met her lips again. She let his words move through her head a few times and broke the kiss but tightened her grip around his neck.

"How?" she gasped as his hands moved across the expanse of her silken robe and pressed her lips against his until he moved back.

"A life away from King's Landing, safety and security the rest of your life" he said untying the belted waist of the deep blue fabric.

"How are you able to promise that?" she asked as he ran his hand against her belly that was only covered the thin nightgown.

"I will smuggle you out of this city and take you away, we will travel across the sea and you will become my wife."

Her eyes widened when he spoke of marriage. "Your wife?" she asked in two halting syllables.

"I will not hurt you, I will treat you well" he stated in a solemn growl as she moved closer into his arms.

"When would we leave?" she whispered.

"The eve of your wedding" he said and felt her stiffen in his arms and he told her what Joffrey had commanded. He rubbed his hand along her back as she clung to him and the stability and beacon of hope he offered.

"Yes" she whispered against his chest, "I will make a life with you far away from here, I just…" she started and trailed off to silence.

Sandor lifted her chin to look up at him, "I will not force you to do anything" he said in a serious tone. She smiled gratefully and surrendered to his embrace and soft kisses until he escorted her back to her dim chambers.

He waited until she had a burning candle and was tucked under the covers. He knelt next to her, "No one else must know of this. If anyone ever comes to you and states they have a message from me, hurt them if you can and run away. I will always speak to you."

Sansa nodded as he kissed her gently and brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "Be ready when I tell you, pack a small bag. I will take care of everything else" he whispered and left her in bed with the solitary flame making shapes on the stone walls.

Sansa lay under the crisp linen and felt her body tingle as she remembered his hands on her body with the thin fabric the only barrier. She squeezed her thighs together as a slow warmth filled her lower body.

She closed her eyes and fantasized being away from King's Landing and Joffrey's cruelty. She was so hurt by the murder decree on her life and she shuddered knowing how different it would be if Ser Meryn had been given the order.

While Sansa fell asleep under the flickering candlelight, Sandor made his way down the hall to fetch a new wine skin. He could still smell her light scent on his tunic and taste her on his lips. He wanted to escape with her now but knew that he couldn't afford a single mistake. He drank off the wine skin in deep gulps and felt the warmth of the alcohol travel down his body.

During the hours that both of them were asleep at the same time, their fingertips both moved to their mouths and they smiled as they remembered the feel of the other.


	11. Chapter 11

The night bled into a cloudless dawn that washed over King's Landing.

Sandor's alcohol induced sleep had been erratic and he had risen before dawn. His footfalls issued no sound as he walked through the dim castle halls towards Sansa's chambers.

He opened the door with painful slowness and his eyes found her curled on her side under a few layers of dark and light colored linen. Her breathing was deep and even, she was sleeping in a dreamless void of warmth and rest. Sandor watched her for a few heartbeats before going to the child king's chambers to see what other plans the deviant ruler had in mind before he left to attempt the slaughter an innocent animal.

One of the many Lannister squires had opened the door and stepped aside for Sandor to enter with downcast fear-filled eyes. Another blonde haired squire was straightening the seams of the child king's brilliant gold and red hunting tunic. He glanced over at Sandor when he appeared in his line of sight.

"Dog, are you looking forward to attending my betrothed today?" he snickered.

Sandor grunted a reply as the juvenile leader of the Seven Kingdom's examined his gold threaded sewn clothing. "Bring Sansa to me, she will see me off on my hunt with a kiss" the boy king ordered and Sandor fought to not pull his sword, slice through and expose the child king's intestines and their steaming filthy contents. He clenched his jaw till it popped thinking how easy it would to strike down this room of golden haired youths and then he could take Sansa from her room and leave the city on Stranger. He nearly gave him to his desire further thinking that he could enlist her handmaiden to cover Sansa's disappearance, at least for a few hours.

Instead he left the royal chambers and headed back to Sansa's chambers. His mind was a tumultuous raging cauldron as he stalked down the halls. Shae rounded the corner suddenly with an armful of linens and crashed into Sandor's mailed chest. She would have fallen if not for his quick reflexes as he caught her by her upper arms and put her back on her feet. She looked at him as though just realizing how physically imposing and strong he was. His eyes were angry but she stood tall and settled the shifted linen back in her arms.

"Are you going to Lady Sansa's chambers?" she inquired.

Sandor looked down at her with his fury filled eyes and had a parallel realization that she was also a lot stronger than he thought. He could see her fierce steadfastness and determination. "Yes, she is wanted for farewell hunting wishes by him."

Shae noted how he didn't even refer to Joffrey by any proper title. "I just woke her up, I'll just need to help her dress before she can go to…..him" she stated with deliberate slowness.

Sandor couldn't help but smirk and walk around her and down the hall to wait outside Sansa's chambers.

Shae unloaded the old linen from Sansa's bed and retrieved a clean pile of neatly folded of white fabric. As she made the return trip to Sansa's chambers she thought of the steel grey fire that burned in Sandor's eyes and made her want to look away. She also had seen the care for Sansa that shone even more intense than his fear invoking stares. She found waiting him outside of the chamber doors and gave him an unreadable half smile as she returned to where Sansa was sitting looking at her reflection in the polished mirror.

She gave Shae an almost happy smile. The full night of interrupted sleep looked well on her face. There was barely any evidence of darkened circles or reddened eyes. Her high cheekbones held a rosy hue and she looked down at her hands in her lap as Shae brushed her luxurious hair.

"What is my lady thinking about?" Shae asked as she passed the bristles brush through the warm red strands and watched an equally red blush fill Sansa's face.

"My lady?" Shae giggled, "now you have to tell me" she said as she set the brush aside and squatted down in front of Sansa.

She looked up at Shae, "have you ever been married?" she whispered with breathless excitement.

"No my lady, but I do enjoy sleeping with a man in his bed," she said with a smile that was only meant for her Little Lion.

Sansa's blush deepened as she thought about that aspect of marriage. "How do you know what to do with a man in his bed, how do you know if you are making him happy?" she asked giving a furtive look around the room.

Shae smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind Sansa's ear. She placed her hands on top of hers. "My lady, you would make any man happy" she said with measured authority and then addressed the "what to do with a man" question she had also been asked.

"Let your body lead" she said in a soft tone, thinking of her previous night under the covers with Tyrion. "Think of how you want to be in his arms and feel the touch of his skin, his hands, his lips" she said to Sansa's bright complexion.

She stopped when she saw how much embarrassment she was causing Sansa and picked up the brush before separating of the red locks and braiding the strands.

Neither was aware that Sandor had squeezed the door open and had listened to every syllable that each of them had uttered. He eased the door shut and resumed standing in stoic silence as his mind processed all his little bird had spoken. He was unable to assign a name to the feeling's he was experiencing when she revealed that she had been thinking about what he had said. The thought that if he was successful in freeing her from King's Landing that he would share the rest of his life with her. His lips twitched as they pulled into a small and rare smile as she thought about seeing her beautiful face and hearing her sweet voice the rest of his life. His cock also twinged when he thought about being able to touch her and share the marriage bed with her.

A short time later Sansa and Shae emerged and Sandor followed behind them at a short distance. He was captivated by the glow that was emanating from Sansa's smooth skin and the gown that hugged the curve of her breasts and slim waist. She had chosen a deep violet gown that seemed to have its own source of light.

His eyes made a perpetually repeating path from the top of her head to the edges of her gown which trailed along the cool floor as they made their way to the castle stables where the juvenile king was preparing to leave.

The child king swept his eyes over her and her stunning appearance, his anger flared as he had hoped she would appear scared and pale. He looked to Ser Meryn and debated having her beaten before he left but then thought that a better punishment would be a day spent with his Dog instead of recuperating under the Maester's hands in a milk of the poppy hazy sea.

"Today my sweet Sansa I am going to hunt, I want to ensure that you are not lonely today. So you will be accompanied by my Dog to go to the castle tailor and find your gown for our marriage" he said with a humorous tone as he waited for her reaction.

"Come here Sansa, wish me luck with a kiss" he ordered when her face did not blanch or fall from fear.

She swallowed hard and walked in slow steps towards him, his anger deepened when she didn't offer a single cry or protest. He trailed his eyes in deviant fashion across the creamy skin of her neck and chest that was exposed by the taut line of the satin fabric. The child king raised a hand and ran his fingertips through her long wave of hair. He gripped a handful and tugged hard until she cried out and her eyes rimmed with tears.

Sandor struggled to stand still as the incestuous royal progeny made the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks as he forced her to her knees. She cried out pleas to him to stop and apologies for anything she had done. He finally released her hair and she sat back and breathed hard, her eyes squeezed shut as her scalp felt like it was bleeding. She was afraid to move or raise a hand to see if she was bleeding in case he further injured her.

The parasitic king reached out and probed her hair that was becoming moist with her slowly bleeding scalp. He pressed a finger into her bloody hair and lifted the stained fingertip to his mouth. He closed his eyes as the metallic taste of her spilled blood coated his mouth. He leaned down close to Sansa's ear and inhaled the coppery scent of her blood saturated strands.

"Will your maidenhead blood taste this sweet?" he whispered against her ear, his breath held an odor of desiccated carrion. "I think I will find out before our wedding night" he promised with lifeless humanity.

She looked up at him with open fear and was unable to issue more than a strangled cry of protest and paralyzing fear of being touched by him in that way.

No one heard what he had said except Sansa.

Sandor ground his teeth together when he saw her expression. He continued to watch as the child king stood up and had assistance in mounting his sleek tawny colored horse.

He looked down at Sansa as the color drained from her face and left her eyes bright with tears.

"Enjoy your day my sweet" he sneered and galloped off with his riding party. Despite the pain radiating from her scalp, Sansa was thankful that Ser Meryn was accompanying the king and she wouldn't be subject to his beatings for awhile at least. She became aware of Shae on one side of her and Sandor on the other. They helped her to her feet and both looked at her with unspoken anxiety.

She looked to Sandor first and then Shae, "I'm okay" she said reassuring both of them at the same time with a hand on their forearms. She tried to fix a smile on her face as she noted the vast difference in their arms. Shae's was warm and smooth under her cool hand. The skin was a golden glow that held a strong core with a beautiful outward appearance, she had a hidden cache of perseverance and passion.

The small section of skin that was exposed was between Sandor's wrist and mailed sleeve. Sansa rested her fingers on that small patch of bare skin and could feel the uneven texture in the warmth and scars both old and currently healing. Their was the brush of a dark hair under the sun colored skin. She smiled up at him and over at Shae, trying to push belief into them.

"What did he say to you?" Shae asked before he could.

Sansa dropped her eyes but not her hands from both. In the space before he answered Sandor let himself feel just her skin against his, the pull between their flesh in the silence before she lifted her head and answered.

"Nothing he hasn't said before" she lied and lifted a hand to tentatively press against her scalp. Her fingertips came back red. Sandor didn't press her answer, he knew she was lying. He knew that boy had said something he hadn't before. Shae pulled a linen cloth from a near hidden pocket on her layered dress and pressed the fabric against her head.

"I'll take you to room so you can rest" he said in a quiet tone and she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No," she said in a sharper tone than intended. She took a small breath and softened her voice. "I want to look at dresses, because someday I might get married" she said cryptically, boldly raising her eyes to his.

He cleared his throat, "well first we need to tend to that" he said gesturing towards her scalp in an almost nervous tone.

She covered a small smile and turned and started back towards her chambers, she felt a delicious wave of anticipation run through her body despite her blood soaked hair. She wanted to spend time with Sandor in the dress in which she would marry him. The dress he would remove on their wedding night. The dress that would touch her skin before she stopped being a maiden under his touch.

Shae and Sandor fell into she step and she looked up at his normally hard and unreadable feature and was rendered speechless when she saw him wearing a softened and almost vulnerable expression.

She averted her gaze so he could keep that moment private. She had caught Sansa's secretive smile and her fear of Sansa being hurt by that pig king started to wane when she realized they were smiling and vulnerable only for each other.

A/N- Thank you so much to my beautiful SanSan friends. Every review is a nice bright spot in an apathetic world. For those that I can't thank personally via PM, thank you for your kind and thoughtful words, I hope you enjoy this chapter and what will be coming on the horizon. Xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Shae directed Sansa to wait until she draped a clean cloth over a chair when they reached her chambers. She pulled a clean gown from the extensive collection and chose a deep green dress that fit Sansa in a flattering snugness. Shae kept a smile from her lips as she laid the gown across the bed, she knew she might further stir emotion in the angry and volatile Hound with her choice.

She helped Sansa out of her gown that had sustained a few fat droplets of blood. With great care Shae began to pat a moistened folded cloth to her hair, she did not want to alert the Maester because he would have cleaned the wound in the same way and fed Sansa something to make her sleep, she didn't want her to spend the very rare times that the sadistic child king was gone under the covers, dazed from reality from pungent herbal remedies.

Shae's hand paused when Sansa gave a small gasp under the pat of the cloth. "Did I hurt you my lady?"

Sandor stood right outside the door as Shae attended to Sansa. He was trying to be inconspicuous while trying to hear through the heavy wooden door but was having difficulty due to more foot traffic in the chilly halls.

The door opened and he squared his shoulders and stared straight ahead until Sansa's soft voice penetrated his unshakable façade.

"I am ready to see the tailor Ser"

He fixed a glare on his face and growled, "I'm no ser girl."

She tilted her head,. "No, you're something else, aren't you?"

She stared up into his face for a heartbeat longer before moving past him in the general direction of the castle tailor. Sandor tried to keep his voice and body void of emotion but he was already replaying the feel of her heavy skirts brushing across his mailed shins. The satin fabric kissed the pitted metal of the gleaming mail. He watched her continue to walk further away, eventually he closed the distance with his long stride and slowed his pace to hers and flanked her right side.

She was only able to see him if she turned her head in a deliberate manner. She found herself wanting to turn around and look at his face, to try and glean what he was thinking. Her pulse was still racing and she could feel the drumbeat in her slim neck. She had brushed by one of the most terrifying men alive and walked away with her head held high and found herself still walking. She wanted to ask him about their kisses and embrace but she was unsure of how to approach the subject.

"What did he say to you?" Sandor's voice pierced her thoughts.

"A different version of his usual fantasies" she said with dry sarcasm.

"I want you to tell me what he said, not what you tell other people he said," he rasped in a voice that made her feel anticipatory tingles beneath her silken small clothes. She felt color crawl up her face and was glad he couldn't see her face.

"He said he was going to rape me before our wedding" she said with such bluntness he never would have thought her capable.

"I can take you from here in three nights, before that would be too dangerous.

"I'll be ready" she said as soon as he had uttered the last syllable.

He was glad she was facing away from him as he smiled for a fraction in time before his mouth returned to a grim line.

She looked over her taut fabric covered shoulder at him as they approached the entrance to the castle tailor, Sergei who had held his position for as long as most could remember. He was short and squat but moved with grace of a trained dancer. He clucked about Sansa's lithe form in her brilliant gown and went to several bolts of smooth satin and raw silk.

Sandor watched all of this with rare light humor, Sansa was smiling at Sergei and his very slim wife Cattie. He looked on as the mismatched couple circled Sansa with various fabrics of drastic dark and sunshine bright tones.

Cattie settled a filmy and near sheer fabric over Sansa's head, it was a light peach shade and made her features delicate and hazy behind the material. The couple nodded to each and conferred in private whispers about the colors, length and style.

Sansa looked over to where Sandor stood leaning against trying to be the role of being completely casual.

"Will you please leave us? I need to have a word with this member of the of King's Guard" she said to the couple.

They nodded and went to the back room that held scrap bins of colorful scraps of cloth and loops of thread in colors that were still not a household name.

Sandor held Sansa's gaze after the couple had departed, he couldn't quite see her eyes behind the layer of delicate cloth.

"Do you like this one?" she asked with gentle hesitation.

He held her gaze as he walked close to her, "do you?" she asked as he leaned down to her and ran his fingertips along the edges of the veil.

"No" he whispered as he listed the veil with his index finger.

"You don't like it" she stated with a frown as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers.

"No" he said after he pressed his lips to hers. "I don't like it, I love it" he whispered into her lips before he pulled her into his arms.

"Three nights from now" she whispered as he resumed his place at door. He nodded as she called for the couple to return.


	13. Chapter 13

Joffrey charged through a high field of dried wheat in search of something to slaughter. He was seeking an animal that would yield large tusks or antlers to display and provide further fodder for bragging rights. Ser Meryn flanked Joffrey on a large pale horse as they searched for a life to take.

Back in King's landing, Sergei folded the fabric and straightened the reams of cloth as Sansa smoothed her hair back into place avoiding the spot that had finally stopped bleeding. She could feel Sandor's eyes on her as she brushed wrinkles out of her gown. "What shall we do now?" she asked after they had left the tailor.

Joffrey and his bright gold and red Lannister colors stood out against the monochromatic field. A large tusked boar had crossed their path and disappeared into a thick thatch of brush. Joffrey and the men charged forward after the boar.

"Where would you like to go little bird?" he asked looking down at her, his voice had a pleasant teasing quality.

"I think I'd like to find something sweet" she said with a small smile and he followed her to a man with a worn down wooden cart full of jars of sticky honeycomb that were attracting large, buzzing iridescent winged flies.

The merchant with deep sun kissed skin passed a full jar of amber colored honey to Sansa and Sandor dropped a few coins into his waiting empty hand. They left the stand and walked through the streets outside of the castle. They didn't speak to each other. Sandor was content to watch her dip a slim finger into the golden syrup and lick away the sugary sweetness. The visual conjured images of her body opening up to him in a culmination of painful, sweet ecstasy and smooth trembling thighs.

She looked over at him as he was imagining being under the covers with her. Her breath caught in her throat at his facial expression and intimacy in his gaze. He blinked once in a slow and deliberate manner and then seemed to focus on her. "Do you wish to return to the castle?"

"No, can 't we just keep going now?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry little bird, just three more nights I promise."

She looked down, "please Sandor" she pleaded.

He frowned, he couldn't rush or their entire escape could be cut short and if she survived being captured she certainly would not last long once she was delivered at Joffrey's feet.

"Three nights" he finally said after being at a loss for words when she had whispered his name

"How are we escaping?" she asked in a low tone.

"With the dead" he replied and gripped her upper arm to steer her away from a deep rut that was formed in her path.

In the castle behind the closed doors of Tyrion's chambers, Shae languished under the bed linen and stretched as the effects of the dark Dornish wine filled her body with warmth. She looked over with heavy lidded eyes as the chamber door opened and Tyrion walked in, "well this is a lovely sight" he remarked as he approached her.

When he reached her side he passed her a small silk pouch. She smiled and opened the small fabric sack and found a ruby and gold necklace that was fit for nothing less than royalty. Shae slipped the necklace around her neck and threw her blanket to the side. Tyrion marveled at her soft limbs and smooth belly.

"What do you think my lion?" she purred and moved her hands to his breeches.

"I think you are more beautiful than all of the Lannister gold" he murmured as her lips met his flesh.

Out in the dry and weathered field Joffrey and the other men surrounded the boar and dispatched it. The men all cried in incoherent victory shouts and Joffrey turned to a Lannister squire.

"Return to the castle, instruct everyone that I want a feast tonight to celebrate my kill" he commanded the youthful blonde squire who bobbed his head and returned to the castle.

After the squire departed, Joffrey turned to Ser Meryn, "as soon as we return, bring Sansa to my chambers, I wish to have a pre-dinner celebration performance" he leered.

Back at the streets surrounding the castle, Sansa and Sandor continued to walk in peaceful silence that was accented by their shared glances and secret smiles. She walked with her jar of honey, thinking that tonight would be one night closer to never having to see a Lannister for the rest of her life, she snuck a peek at him as he walked next to her.

"What is on your mind little bird?" he asked as they ended up at the castle stables. Sandor watched as Sansa entered the stables and spoke softly to a newborn colt that was just beginning to walk without being off balance. She looked back over her shoulder as he went over to where Stranger was eating from a pile of golden hay. He nickered and twitched his ears as Sandor ran a hand down his powerful flank and lustrous coat.

Sansa watched his hand trail over Stranger's mane and walked over to him in careful footsteps as she realized that the stable was void of people except the two of them. She reached Sandor's side as he continued to watch Stranger eat.

She reached out and laid a hand over his, she ran her hand up the length of his arm, the cool mail was smooth under her fingertips.

"What are you doing little bird?" he managed to say as he turned to look down at her.

"Touching you" she said with a pause before she pressed her lips to the top of his hand.

She had a flash of hurt as he moved his hand away but that quickly vanished when he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into his arms. She gasped as his lips found her slim, pale neck and she could feel the vast difference from the sift half of his lips and the other half that had been seared from the fire in his childhood.

He carried her to the back of an empty stall and pressed her against the wall, a low moan escaped her lips as he pulled her legs to wrap around his waist. Her breathing increased as his mouth kissed a line down to the scooped neckline of her gown. She tightened her thighs around his waist when he pressed his lips to the tops of her breasts.

He raised his lips to hers and met him in breathless passion as he slid a rough hand under her skirt and skimmed the outside of her slim thigh. She released a low moan as his mouth broke from hers and he brushed a finger across the fabric that covered the soft and delicate skin of her femininity. "I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered into her ear.

She felt a blush cover her face as she rocked her pelvis tentatively into his hand. He responded by wordlessly pressing his lower body against her and she spoke an unintelligible stream of words as he pushed her small clothes out of the way and ran his fingertips along her moist folds, he rubbed a calloused fingertip in small circles against her most sensitive area and her body alighted as her nerves started a wildfire that made her spread her rock her body against his as she felt a warm ball of pleasure start low in her body.

"Just three days" he rasped against her ear and she shivered as his warm exhale tingled just as her lower body was now tingling. "Three days and you will be free."

She squeezed her thighs tight around his waist as a wave of pleasure first coiled tightly in her belly and then exploded through her limbs. She gasped as he never slowed the movement of his fingertips on her delicate flesh.

His cock strained against his breeches as she reached climaxed under his touch, her body was warm and wet under his touch and he moved along her body making her gasp and undulate only for him. He let her catch her breath before setting her back on her feet, she could see his engorged cock pressing against his breeches and she bit her lower lip before she reached out for the ties that kept his body out of sight.

"No, little bird" he whispered, removing her hands. "I don't want to lose control and do something to you that I can 't take back."

"Do you not intend on staying with me after we leave?" she said with a note of panic in her voice.

Her question took him by surprise, "I will do whatever you have of me" he said brushing his fingertips across her cheekbones.

"What if I want you by my side in life and to share my bed at night?" she asked with a boldness that surprised even herself.

"You don't know what all of that entails little bird" he said as he watched her shift her clothes back into place and look at him in eyes that were not filled with naïve ignorance but genuine want, need and desire for him at that moment and for the future.

"We'll continue this discussion after we are far away from here" he said finally able to tear his eyes away from her.

"I want to discuss it now," she said and started towards him when the shouting of the returning Lannister squire filled the air.

Sandor and Sansa exited the stables and found the young blond boy reporting Joffrey's command for a large feast. The kitchen soon came to alive as wood was added to fires and root vegetables were chopped into large chunks and added to savory broths in copper pots. Bread dough was kneaded and rushed to cook over coals as the servants rushed to prepare the dining halls with long rolls of brilliant red linen and gold thread stitched napkins.

Sansa felt her stomach tighten in fear as she heard the squire shouting Joffrey's commands. Every time he was in a celebratory mood she always found herself in bed being tended to by the Maester and Shae's warm hands.

Sandor must have felt her fear, "don't be afraid little bird" he said as his fingers twitched with sensory memories of touching her intimately. "No one including that boy will hurt you."


	14. Chapter 14

While the castle came alive under the Lannister squire's litany issued from Joffrey's juvenile lips, Sandor ushered Sansa back to her chambers.

"It will be best if you are out of sight when he returns from hunting" he said wanting to throw her on the back of Stranger and ride away from King's Landing right then instead of wait for the boy king's return.

Sansa nodded in agreement at his tone and had to walk fast to match his long strides. She glanced up at his face that was unreadable and mouth that was set in a firm line.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a low tone as they passed a group of servants that were bringing stacks of burgundy and gold linen to the great dining hall in wordless hurry.

He waited to answer until they entered a hallway that was devoid of life except for them, "I'm going to go play the part of the dog awaiting for his master's return" he said gritting his teeth.

She dropped her eyes from the rage and hellfire that was burning in his eyes, he blinked a few times and controlled his breath as he became aware of how much he was causing her always present fear to grow.

"You'll be safe in your room, I will instruct your dark haired handmaiden to stay with you until I return" he said in a tone he tried to convey as his idea of comforting. He also smiled as he knew in truth he would ask Shae to stay with Sansa, he was not up for the ensuing argument that would blossom if he tried to "instruct" or "command" her to do anything.

"Her name is Shae, I would like her to stay with me" she whispered.

They continued down the castle hallways until they reached her chambers.

"Wait" she said as he started to depart looking for Shae after he had opened her door and checked the room for anything out of place.

He looked back at her, wanting at first to keep walking and pretend he hadn't heard her. He stilled his face and held his breath as she met his eyes and held his gaze the entire time she spoke. Her pulse fluttered under the pale skin of her neck and as her words penetrated his ears and filled his body, all he wanted to do was throw her on the feather filled bed and cover her body with his own.

He wanted his name of her lips.

"I want you by my side in life and more for the rest of our lives" she whispered in the quiet hall.

While Sandor processed her words and maintained his stoic façade, Joffrey rode into the stables and was assisted off his horse by nondescript stable boys.

He walked with an arrogant swagger to his chambers flanked by Ser Meryn whose mail was dingy from a fine layer of dirt and grime from riding all day in pursuit of the antlered and tusked innocent.

"Bring my betrothed" he commanded Meryn and added with a glint frequently seen in his mother's eyes.

"I feel like hunting something else."

Meryn nodded and smiled as he made his way to Sansa's chambers, he was hoping he would be allowed to participate in this hunt.

As Meryn moved across the castle, Sandor closed the distance between himself and Sansa.

"Do you know what all of that means" he asked with a strained voice, his mind was reeling with the thought of a life with her.

"In three nights I want to wear the cloak of your House and become your wife and I want to please you" she said trailing off as a brilliant blush filled her face. She dropped her eyes and wrung her hands as he leaned down and spoke next to her ear, his breath moved through the strands of her hair and made her shiver.

"You shall and you do" he whispered and then abruptly stood and turned, shielding her lithe form. His hand closed around the hilt of his blade as his ears detected the approaching mail with each of Ser Meryn's steps before he rounded the corner and came into view.

His mouth twisted into a wretched grin. "Lady Sansa, his grace has summoned you to his chambers."

Sandor leveled his gaze, "I'll bring her" he said in an empty tone, devoid of emotion.

Meryn cleared his throat, a lot of his confidence leeched away under Sandor's stare. He stepped aside as Sandor gripped onto Sansa's upper arm and led her to Joffrey's chambers. Meryn followed at a slight distance and avoided Sandor's gaze as he continued to follow them inside he boy king's chamber's and shut the door, the quart was left standing in the child ruler's spacious room that had been constructed with elegant architecture and gorgeous fabrics of burgundy accented with golden thread.

"Sansa my love" Joffrey drawled as he crossed the room to her, his voice dripping with filth. He started to circle her in a moderate stride, leering as he spoke to her.

"Today I took a life" he started, even though in reality his sword strike was among many others that were also not part of the killing stroke.

"There will be a great feast later and you will sit by my side as I am celebrated, you will make yourself beautiful and sing my praises along with everyone else."

"Yes, your grace" she merrily chirped and gave a polite curtsy.

Joffrey's mouth pulled into a grin that filled his eyes with bloodthirsty deviancy, "we are going to start the celebration now" he stated in a dangerous tone as his hand flashed out and squeezed her fabric covered breast.

She gave a startled cry as Joffrey's fingertips pressed into her soft skin, the satin dress and lace accoutrements offered only a thin barricade.

Sandor acted in an impulse that could only be born from love, loyalty and protection. He drew his sword and brought it down before Sansa's cry could even completely finish falling from her lips.

The hard Valerian steel sliced through the tendons and bones of Joffrey's wrist. The ligaments snapped under the edge of the blade and arteries burst force tidal waves of rich crimson blood as the royal leader's hand fell to the floor with a wet plop.

Joffrey's mouth opened in a wordless "O" and initially no sound emitted as his brain processed that his jewel encrusted hand was no longer a part of his body as he stared down at his briefly spasmodic fingers that twitched from the sudden separation of nerves.

In the space before sound spilled from his grace's lips, Sandor turned with the ferocity and suddenness of lightning and moved the sword first across Meryn's face in a diagonal upward swing of the blade which separated muscle fibers from the layers of skin.

Blood spilled from the crevice formed from the lacerated edges of skin that Sandor's blade had ruined. His next swing of the blade was across the exposed skin of Meryn's neck. The end of the blade brushed across the spine and the viscous spinal fluid mixed with the blood that rained to the floor as well as the other body fluids that fell from Meryn's body as he dropped to his knees. His fingers twitched uselessly at his sides as his life bled away in warm torrents and he ceased to live as he crashed to the floor, his nose cracking and splintering as his face met the royal flooring. Bright red blood filled the grooves of the hand placed tiles in the floor that had been shaped into a tawny lion with a brilliant mane on a backdrop of Lannister colors.

Joffrey found his voice as Sansa stepped back from the slowly spreading pool of blood that was pouring from the stump that started below his royal wrist.

He was able to utter a single strangled syllable before Sandor stepped over Meryn's body and plunged his blade up to the hilt into Joffrey's chest.

Sandor continued to push until Joffrey's body bowed back and his eyes went wide as his body started to decline in function rapidly. As his heart spasmed around the sunken blade, Sandor whispered in a tone that Sansa could barely hear.

"Your reign is over your grace" he spit into the child king's face and let a deadly smile fill his face. Joffrey's body managed to have a final spike of fear as his vision dulled and his head fell back as his life exited on a final exhale.

Sandor slowly pulled his blade from the boy king's chest, the hot flesh sucking at the cold blade as it was pulled away.

He looked back at Sansa whose color had paled more than usual and her eyes were large and unblinking as she looked at the unfathomable amount of blood that covered the floor, chairs and his blade with fat blood drops falling from the sharp and honed point.

"Little bird are you okay?" he asked trying to obscure her view of the dead.

She raised her eyes and met his gaze for the second time in one day as her eyes filled with tears and spilled down her cheeks. He misread her tears as fear and turned from her thinking she held nothing but fear and disgust towards him.

Her breath stopped when he turned his back on her and she walked towards him, moving through the pools of blood created from Meryn and Joffrey's still corpses. She didn't even care that their blood soaked into the hem of her beautiful gown, forever ruining it. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and pressed her cheek into his mailed back, wishing she had warm bare skin under her face instead of the cold and unforgiving metal.

He froze as she put her arms as far around him as she could. He also wished that he could feel the press of her skin against his. She spoke softly as her tears continued to fall from her eyes until he turned towards her and pulled her into his embrace. Her voice continued as he brushed his hand through her hair, the spilled blood on the floor drying in the time in which she spoke.

"You have risked death doing this" she started in a whisper, "you have risked everything."

"I will do anything to keep you safe little bird, now we need to hurry from here. Gather the bed linens so I can hide these two. You'll need to change out of that dress too, see if you can find something to wear. You'll need to dress as a Lannister squire, hide your hair and pretend to be a boy" he said as he gripped her upper arms and pushed her back so he could look into her face.

Her tears had stopped and she sniffled as he cupped her chin and lifted her face towards him.

His eyes searched hers, "you will be my wife by the time the sun sets. Gather the linen and ready yourself" he said and pressed his lips against hers, tentative at first until her lips moved under his. She circled her arms around his neck and moved deeper into his embrace. She moaned into his mouth and he began to unlace the back of her gown and pulled at the fabric.

She gasped and moved out of his arms when he exposed more of her breast then anyone but her hand maiden's had seen except when her dresses had been torn at the now dead juvenile leader's command. She dropped her eyes in embarrassment as a bruise from Joffrey's grip had already blossomed on the smooth skin of her breast. She tugged the fabric back into place as shame filled her face.

"Don't ever hide from me" he said with care and command as he pulled her back into his arms. He trailed his fingertips along the exposed skin of her smooth flesh and she shivered under his touch as he brought his lips to kiss along her neck.

"We need to hurry little bird" he said with a voice heavy in regret and forced himself away from her creamy flush and tossed Joffrey's amputated hand onto his chest as she hurried to the royal bedding and pulled the linens from the feather filled bed. Her dress made a blood trail as the fabric wicked away at the fresh puddles of blood that was drying in various hues of bright apple red to deep crimson that dried to the darkness of an overripe plum's sweet and juicy flesh.

She deposited the linen in Sandor's hands and quickly crossed the room to the bureau's and trunks of clothing in colors mostly indicative of Lannister royalty. She found some dark tunics and breeches at the bottom of an ornately carved chest as well as some dark boots of a stiff material.

She walked behind a constructed fabric room partition that kept her almost concealed from his view and got out of her dress. She peeled off her blood splattered stockings and stood in her peach colored silken small clothes. She stepped into the dark breeches and glanced up to find Sandor's eyes on her body that was exposed between the panels of decorative fabric.

She felt her cheeks flush as his eyes moved over her curves and creamy skin memorizing her body. She pulled the breeches into place as he looked away from her and started to wrap Meryn and Joffrey's bodies in the bed linen. She pulled the boots on and hid her hair under a nondescript cap that was too big for her head and worked in her favor at obscuring her feminine features and beauty.

Sandor asked her to empty one of the largest and medium size trunks and to squeeze the contents into any available space so it didn't look out of place. He also had her bring basins of water to splash on the floor and disperse the blood with more bed linen. He stuffed the bodies into the now empty trunks and covered them with stray tunics as Sansa poured water on the floor and spread more linen to absorb the congealing blood.

Sandor helped her finish that task and hide the blood soaked linen. He looked her over and with the fine sheen of sweat that was covering her face and reddened eyes from crying she could pass at a brief glance as squire enough.

"Come on, we are leaving, I'm sorry we can 't stop at your room, a lot of time has passed and soon people will be looking for the guest of honor" he said with a regretful tone as she thought of everything she was leaving behind.

"We will start a new life together, I'm leaving Sansa Stark behind in that cage" she said with a certain amount of strength.

He smiled at her, the flesh on the burned side of his face wrinkled with the action. He opened the door and gestured for her to go, he followed behind her. "The stables," he said before she could ask where they were going.

He adjusted his mail and sword. He had removed the jewels from Joffrey's detached and still attached hand, he put the rings as well as a handful of gold stags into a pouch that he secured against his body under his close fitting mail.

He was ready at any sound to defend Sansa as they made their way to the stables. He racked his mind as they walked, he was certain he had hid the bodies and evidence of murder well.


	15. Chapter 15

Sandor walked in a brisk pace towards the castle stables with Sansa practically running to keep up with his long strides. She panted as her lungs burned from the unaccustomed exercise, he kept a grin off of his face as she struggled to breathe and jog at the same time.

They reached the stables and Sandor headed directly towards Stranger's stall with Sansa close behind. She kept her head down as she followed Sandor and his sure steps. He fit the bridle and led Stranger into the open air. One of the stable hands that was the eyes and ears of another recognized Sandor and scurried close to glean what information could be obtained and repeated for gold.

The young rat squinted his eyes as the man called the Hound led a massive horse from the stables and a young squire in Lannister colors was flanking him. The stable hand crept closer and drew the large man's attention. Sandor whirled towards the informant that he recognized as one that whispered into the queen regent's ear and try to glimpse down her royal gowns.

"Wait for me here" Sandor whispered to Sansa's disguised beauty and turned his attention back to the stable hand who was finding it hard to breathe from his growing fear. Sansa watched him walk towards the scared young man and closed her eyes as his youthful sounding gasp was reduced to a gurgling whine as Sandor's blade opened his neck, the sharp edge cut through the meaty layer of skin under his chin.

Sandor returned to her side and helped her up into the saddle and then sat behind her, grabbing a hold of the reins and steering them towards the ground outside of the castle walls.

Anyone that realized the identity of the man and beast looked the other way, their eyes sought only each other. No man or woman wanted to testify to seeing the Hound ride away, no one wanted to be a target of his legendary bloodlust and blade.

Darkness was settling into shadows as they rode towards the castle gates. Sansa was rigid in her gender obscuring costume as he kept Stranger at a careful trot, he wanted to urge him into a run but didn't want to arouse suspicion. Several of the guards straightened and eyed Sandor as he approached with Sansa slouched before him in the saddle. The Lannister colors of her disguise didn't raise thoughts of violence as the guards looked them over.

The nearest guard stifled a yawn as he lifted a hand for them to stop. Sansa felt his body go stiff behind her, his heartbeat increased and warmth spread across his body. His breathing leveled to a deadly even rate as the bored looking guard approached.

"State the nature of your departure" he stated in a repetitive dull tone.

"An errand for his grace" Sandor said in an even tone.

"Why the lad?" the guard asked giving Sansa's thigh a healthy pat.

Sandor gritted his teeth before he growled in reply. "Is a member of the Kingsguard required to remove his own armor?"

The guard looked more closely at Sandor and was reminded of the stories he had heard from loose drunken tongues about being on a battlefield with the Hound and the visions that they would never care to remember let alone repeat.

The guard swallowed despite his dry mouth and shook his head, "of course not my lord, I spoke without thinking."

"I am no lord" he growled and added. "Boy resume your post, look for the guilty, they are the ones that run" he rasped.

The guard nodded and rejoined the small huddle of guards at the gate's entrance. He never looked back over his shoulder as the trio disappeared in a cloak of darkness, the dirt road seemed to Sansa that it had no end. Stranger's hooves stirred up individual dust cloud quartets as he varied between trotting and walking. Sandor knew they would be traveling awhile and didn't want to risk irreparable damage to his magnificent horse.

Sansa eventually sat up a little straighter and tried to work the kink out of her neck. She had spent too much time slouching and her left shoulder was sore and felt frozen. A small gasp slipped from her lips when she felt Sandor's bare hand on her shoulder, she was as still as the dead as his fingertips began to knead into her soft skin. He never paused and she soon began to feel warmth return to her neck and shoulder as his fingertips coaxed her muscles into a more relaxed state. He moved his hand up to her neck and down to the rounded top of her shoulder.

She was unaware that as he was massaging her shoulder she was leaning back into him further. She became aware when she leaned her head back and was looking right up into his face. A slow blush filled her face as he never lifted his hand from her shoulder or stopped moving across her skin.

"Don't be shy little bird" he said as his eyes filled with lustful remembrance of earlier in the day.

She closed her eyes and relaxed back in his arms, a shy but satisfied smile dancing across her lips as her mind also went to earlier that day.

They rode for a few minutes in silence, he slipped his hand to her waist.

"How long until they discover their bodies?" she asked in a low whisper.

"It could be anytime" he answered. "It depends on if I missed any blood stains or sheets, if I left anything out of place."

"You mean if we left anything out of place and if we missed any blood" she answered as she remained rested against him.

"No little bird, you will not take any blame in their deaths" he said in a solemn tone.

"We'll discuss this later" she replied in a curt tone, her adrenaline rush had burned off and she felt her eyelids growing heavy.

He smiled as he felt her fall into sleep when she completely relaxed in sleep's grip.

Joffrey's chambers remained devoid of visitors or bodies of life, it was believed he was holding a special meeting with his betrothed and that meant zero interruptions. None of the little spies would risk eavesdropping at his door ever since someone had been caught and been publicly separated limb by limb from Ser Ilyn's blade.

Close to an hour had passed before Shae heard about the boy king's request for Sansa and a private celebration. She had been standing in Sansa's empty chamber's when she saw a new handmaiden and asked her when she expected Sansa's return.

Shae had rushed through the usual spots she would normally find Tyrion. She finally found him in the massive and dusty library, he was reading as usual but still had a smile for her.

She spit out what she had heard about Joffrey in a garbled rush and Tyrion understood enough to follow her to the royal leader's room. Tyrion didn't bother knocking and Shae followed at a close distance and observed the same empty room as he did. The room was still and silent and the pillows were strewn in their usual messy fashion as well as the tangled bed linen.

Shae and Tyrion looked through the room and out into the hall and nearby rooms, not finding the king or lady Sansa. They returned to Joffrey's chambers as Tyrion decided if he should hold off notifying the rest of the Kingsguard yet, he knew something was amiss as the room was in too much of a state of organized chaos.

"Don't tell anyone yet my lion" Shae whispered as she made sure the doors were closed. She turned to him, "lady Sansa is not in her room."

Tyrion paced the room, "no Meryn or Joffrey" he said and then added with deliberate slowness "or Hound."

Shae leaned back against the door and smirked, "how far do you think they are by now?"

Tyrion shrugged, "depending how long it took for him to cut through any obstacles, a couple hours at most."

She smiled and gave an almost wobble pirouette as she thought of the happiness that would lie the escaping couple once they secured freedom. "Give them more time, please my lion?"

Tyrion nodded, he could never truly say no to his exotic lover. "What shall we do while we wait?" he asked with a devious grin.

She smiled and made sure the door was locked again before she diverted Tyrion's attention with her lean limbs and sensual curves.

Tyrion was able to delay alerting anyone's attention until the feast was nearing readiness and the king was expected to arrive soon.

The Kingsguard huddled together and organized a search plan for the king, there was also the question of Ser Meryn and the Hound. It was not yet known that Sansa was missing, Shae had convinced the other handmaidens that she was helping lady Sansa prepare for the feast.

Distancing themselves from King's Landing was so far going well for Sandor and Sansa. He had varied their path's so one could not trace a distinct trail to follow. Search parties would ensue, he was going to try and put as much space between them before they could be formed and sent with orders to kill on sight.


	16. Chapter 16

Every passing minute was more breathing room Sandor hoped as he steered Stranger through a rough patch of rocky soil.

Sansa shifted in his arms if they took a sharp turn or movement astride the massive horse. She stifled a yawn and wanted her feet to touch the ground again.

He seemed to read her when he offered, "just a little while longer."

She nodded and settled back against his chest, he had dumped the mailed armor as they rode. The moon had admired its reflection in his smooth and polished armor as its beams wrapped around them and made the escaping couple stand out against the dim monochromatic landscape.

His body was warm through his rough spun woolen tunic and his firm body both cradled and protected her. She let herself relax against his muscular chest and closed her eyes, Stranger's steady gait was comforting. She felt Sandor switch the reins to one hand and wrap his now free arm around her and pull her closer.

She snuggled into his arms and offered a contented sigh as his body offered safety and warmth from the chilly reaching fingers of the night air.

Back at King's Landing the Kingsguard men gathered together outside of Joffrey's chambers, they broke into groups that were charged with different tasks. One group was seeking Meryn and the Hound while the majority was searching for the young King.

Cersei had dressed in a fresh gown and was having her long golden hair brushed until it held a gleam when she heard that her son was missing. She pushed past the handmaiden and rushed to Joffrey's chambers. She stood in his room and looked around with a mother's eye and the overwhelming feeling of missing offspring. She crossed the room and moved her hands through the linen on the bed and then to the partitioned screen that kept a wash basin and fresh folded towels out of view.

She squinted at the floor and her eyes found the small splash of red that marred one of the golden tiles of the ornate floor design. She gathered her skirts as she knelt to the floor and scrutinized the round crimson spot, she tentatively placed a finger on the red circle. Her fingertip came away with a rust colored stain and she recognized it as the same coloring that stained the inside of her thighs and sheets when her moon blood flowed.

Her breath caught in her throat as she scanned the floor for more splashes and spots of blood. Tyrion walked in as Cersei was squatted on the floor, her eyes moving rapidly along every line and angle of the grey grouted tile.

"Sister what has brought you to your knees?" he asked with a lilt to his voice.

She narrowed her eyes and shot a glare over her shoulder, "the king is missing, my son, your nephew" she hissed. She turned her attention back to examining the floor as her mind called forth memories of her golden haired child. He had brought tears to her eyes and screams to her lips as she pushed him into this world. She had thought his round and golden hair covered head would split her in half as he started screaming lusty cries as soon as his lungs were filled with the air of King's Landing and the royal birthing chambers.

They had placed his naked and squirming body in her arms, his lips were already curled into a pout and her blood was still smeared across his pudgy limbs. One of the midwife's wrapped a Lannister colored blanket around him and she let his mouth find the sensitive flesh of her breast and drink his fill of milk as she cradled his small body to her own.

"Where is my son?" she whispered as she stood and walked to the various bureaus and royal cabinets that occupied Joffrey's chambers. Tyrion watched her with interest as she opened the first bureau and tossed royal linen and clothing aside looking for blood or clues to her son's disappearance. He poured a glass of strong Dornish wine and took a seat in one of the plush lined seats and watched her as she became more and more frantic when she found nothing except colorful rows of fabric in seductive silk and smooth satins, the light making the golden thread twinkle.

While Cersei continued her desperate search through the next bureau under Tyrion's amused gaze, Sandor continued to steer Stranger through the moon lit paths that would go between dirt and small stones to lush greenery dotted with yellow flowers.

The temperature continued to drop with each passing hour and the wind grew until it pierced through their layers of clothing and Sansa shivered as goose bumps sprouted along her arms and she clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. Sandor knew they would need to find a place soon before the temperature dropped too low.

"There should be an inn up ahead" he whispered to her and urged Stranger to a quick trot. Sansa nodded and nuzzled deep in his arms, trying to press close to his warm and firm body. True to his word a poorly lit inn appeared a short time later and he navigated Stranger into a crudely constructed corral and helped Sansa from the stallion's broad back. She felt a rush of warmth low in her body when his hands settled on her waist and settled her on his feet. She bit back vocal disappointment when he released her and led the way to the inn's entrance.

Sansa pulled the Lannister squire's cap low over her forehead and kept her eyes on the floor as Sandor growled his request for a room and wine. The innkeeper was a craggy man with a perpetual sore tooth that always had wine with him to numb the deep ache in his jaw. He barely glanced at Sandor and told him the room was around the back and hollered to a young boy in dirty clothes for a wine skin. The boy had dirt smudged cheeks and fingernails and passed a wine skin to Sandor with lowered eyes.

Sandor dropped a few coins on the table and Sansa followed him without a peep around the inn and he led the way to a shabby room that had a stack of nearly clean linen. He closed and latched the door as Sansa pulled one of the blankets from the bed and wrapped it around her shivering form. Sandor checked out the sparse room and after checking all possible exits and possible points of attack he turned his attention to Sansa as she rocked in place on the bed.

A solitary tear rolled down her pale cheek and Sandor immediately went to her side.

"What's wrong little bird?" he asked with unease as she sniffed hard and brushed a hand across her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "it's just I'm free and it doesn't seem real. I'm really free aren't I?" she asked with a rising manic tone and turned towards him. She dropped a hand onto his forearm and he noted the chill in her body.

"We need to keep putting more distance between here and King's Landing, we're going to cross the sea and find a home there, but you will never be anyone's captive again" he said as he brushed his fingertips across her cheek and closed his hands around hers. He rubbed his hands along her arms and shoulders trying to urge warmth into her.

He pulled the crimson and gold cap off of her head and her fall of red hair tumbled free to her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes as he cupped his hand under her jaw and rubbed a rough thumb across her lower lip. The calloused pad of flesh traced the blush pink flesh of her lips as her breath slowed under his touch.

He lowered his mouth to hers and dropped his hands to her waist. A moan fell from her lips as he tugged at the fabric of her squire's tunic and issued a growl as his hands found the bare flesh of her belly. He slid a hand up the smooth skin of her back and nipped lightly at the skin of her neck. She gasped as he pressed his lips against the pulse in her neck, she let her hands trail over his back and shoulders and then boldly traced a path down his sides and below his waist.

He froze when he felt her hands brush across the front of his laced breeches. She could feel his hardened length under the thin cloth and she tentatively pulled at the lace bow. He pulled her hands away and pushed her back to the firm bedding before she could question him. He pinned her wrists above her head with one of his large hands and kissed her until she was breathless and unable to articulate complete sentences.

He pushed the crimson tunic up to expose her smooth and porcelain flesh, she arched her back as he released her wrists and she felt his lips on her skin. She shivered under the dueling rough and smooth textures of his lips and face. The dark hair that grew teased a gasp from her and he gripped her hips and kneaded his fingertips into her skin through the rough breeches of her squire's uniform.

She ran her hands through his hair, her fingertips passing over his burnt and twisted flesh and then to the undamaged flesh. He pulled her under him and insinuated himself between her thighs, she felt her face burst into a full blush as he pushed her thighs apart. She bit her lip and squeezed her legs around his waist and he raised his head from kissing her belly to look into her eyes. Her cheeks were aflame with a crimson blush as she tentatively rocked her pelvis into his.

"Little bird" he growled and squeezed his hands into the supple flesh of her hips.

She gasped as he thrust his hips forward and the thick ridge of the laces on his dark breeches rubbed against her squire's nearly identical breeches.

"Please" she whispered over and over as he moved his hips against her body. "Please."

He dropped his head to her shoulder, her breath was warm against his ear as she whispered with each movement of his hips. His cock felt as though it would burst from behind the snug laces, he slowed his movements to her soft protests.

"I want you to have a wedding night that is deserving of you" he whispered against her ear, tendrils of her hair tickled his nose and he was enchanted by the lavender essence in the deep red strands.

He kissed her before she could reply, she smiled against his lips and he pulled back to look down at her.

Her eyes were red rimmed and tired but she was wearing a genuine smile. He smoothed down her tunic and pulled the blanket around them. He laid on his side and she curled against his chest. "We'll leave before dawn" he whispered as she surrendered to sleep.

At King's Landing Cersei reached one of the ornate trunks and flung the lid open, she moved her hands through the folded linen and slammed the lid with ferocity. She opened the next chest and pushed a hand into the crimson cloth, she uttered a strangled cry when her hand met the cold wetness of congealed blood and body fluids.

Tyrion swallowed his mouthful of sweet Dornish wine and for a moment was rendered speechless when Cersei turned towards him holding Joffrey's severed hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Sandor and Sansa slept under the thin layers of blankets and the night passed as the moon and stars looked over the inn where they slept.

At King's Landing Cersei felt a cry trapped in her throat as she held her son's now pale and nearly bloodless hand, she was quick to take note that there was no jewelry adorning the limp fingers. She whispered unintelligibly to Tyrion who had set his wine aside and joined his sister by the open trunk.

Tyrion called for the Kingsguard and they unearthed the rest of Joffrey's body as well as Meryn's lifeless form in the other gilded trunk. Cersei set her son's hand on a carved table and sat in one of the iron chairs and picked up Tyrion's discarded goblet of wine. She drained the glass in two swallows and while the alcohol burned a trail down into her belly and spread its comforting fingers of warmth she was already holding the cup out for a refill.

Shae had stood by quietly trying to maintain the posture and stoicism of a statue and was quick to refill Cersei's empty cup to the brim with the sweet burgundy wine. Her hand shook as she raised the glass to her lips and drank deeply, she set down the glass and leveled her gaze at Tyrion.

"Find out who did this to my son and bring them to me" she hissed, her eyes narrowing as her hands clenched into fists. Her smooth fingernails bit into the soft flesh of her palms.

Tyrion nodded without adding a sarcastic reply and left the room at as brisk a pace as his stunted legs would manage and gestured for the members of the present Kingsguard to follow. Shae trotted out after Tyrion and the knights and she shut the doors of Joffrey's chambers leaving Cersei with bloody linen and her son's dismembered hand that managed a few beads of blood from the severed and sinewy stump.

"Where to start?" Tyrion asked aloud once the chamber doors were closed and Cersei was left to her new grief and solitude.

Sansa stirred in Sandor's arms and sat up in the dead of night, the air held a chill bite and she looked down at Sandor as he slept. She saw his eyes moving behind his eyelids as he was plagued with memories in the form of a nightmare. A small sound escaped his lips that might have formed the single syllable of "no," but she couldn't be sure.

She placed a hand on the burnt and twisted flesh of his face as another small sound fell from his lips.

In his dream he was at home again playing in front of the open fireplace with one of Gregor's toy knights he had left on the floor in a discarded mess. He had cast a furtive look around when he had found the small carved knight and when he saw he was alone was happy to add the carved knight to his mismatched toy army of hand me downs and cast off's.

The logs in the fireplace had burned down to red hot embers and he was enjoying a jousting tournament with his toy figures when Gregor had walked back into the home. As a child Gregor was heavy and tall but still walked with a quiet stealth that all the men of the Clegane lineage were able to do.

Gregor saw that his younger brother was touching one of his cast off toys but more so he saw that his brother was enjoying himself and was wearing an easy smile. Gregor walked across the floorboards which gave not a single cry of protest and gripped his brother by the back of the neck and pushed his face into the embers which seared into his young and tender flesh.

The scent of burning fat and skin filled the room and young Sandor's screeches became blood curdling until he lost consciousness and went limp in his brother's arms.

Sansa watched as Sandor frowned in his sleep and cried out, she leaned close to him and wrapped her arms around his body. He jumped at her touch and she placed her fingertips on his lips that were both scarred and rough and smooth and soft.

She began to sing to him in a low voice and watched with each verse as his frown dissipated.

"_At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over and life is like a song. At last the skies above are blue."_

He stirred as her voice continued to wrap around him and she brushed a hand through the tangled hair he swept across his face to conceal his burnt flesh. He shifted as she continued to comfort him with her lullaby.

"_My heart was wrapped up in clovers, the night I looked at you. I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own."_

He opened his eyes in the darkened room and let his eyes trace a path from her lips to her slim neck. He felt his heartbeat slow as he tried to push his dream away and the feeling of his flesh falling away under the lick of the flames.

"_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known. When you smiled, the spell was cast."_

He sat up and pulled her into his warm embrace, he arranged the thin blankets around them as she finished singing and ended her song by pressing her lips against his. He growled into her mouth and pulled her tight, she was able to chase away the nightmares and living inhabitants of dark corners.

"_And here we are in heaven, for you are mine, forever more."_

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading, xoxo. Lyrics by the amazing and beautiful Etta James and her romantic and painfully honest "_At Last."_ Thank you also to my anonymous and guest reviewers who I wish I was able to thank personally.


	18. Chapter 18

Tyrion kept feeling a grin threaten to spill across his lips as he thought of all the possibilities that would explain Joffrey's hand being separated from his body. He also had to struggle to keep his eyes off of Shae. She looked particularly seductive when she pretended to play the part of being scared and nervous. Only her eyes betrayed what she was really thinking. No one ever bothered to look into her eyes before Tyrion, no one could ever testify to the validity of her words.

She hung back in a partially shadowed alcove as Tyrion directed the Kingsguard who had just had to remove Joffrey's and Meryn's bodies. The Maester was examining the bodies before they were cleaned and wrapped in fresh muslin. Joffrey's body lay incomplete, Cersei had refused to let anyone take his severed hand. She had ordered the wine to be left and dismissed everyone once the corpses were removed.

Inside the dim room, Cersei took small sips from a full glass. She had poured too much and the sweet wine had spilled down her wrist and slim forearm. She had giggled and then cried as she licked the sugary and spicy alcohol off her smooth skin. She set the glass down with a heavy thud and looked at her son's small and vulnerable hand. The blood had drained to leave the fingernails near white with a deep mottled red from where the fatty pad of his palm pressed to the tabletop.

She titled her head at the slim fingers with fingernails that bore the brunt of his incessant gnawing when he grew agitated. With none of the royal rings of gold and bright gemstones, it looked more and more like a child's hand. She closed her eyes as she thought of the painful birth that left her in bed for a long time, she had feared she would be unable to conceive again and was so delighted to add to her golden haired children.

She remembered her words to Sansa the day she flowered. A mother's duty was to love her children. She brushed her fingertips across the drying skin on top of his flaccid hand. The cold flesh was pliable, the congealed blood moved under the skin she depressed and was off putting to the touch. She leaned back in the chair and took a long, slow drink off the royal goblet. Her lips were shiny with the Dornish wine and she closed her eyes as she thought of her golden haired son who became a king.

While Cersei reflected on her son's brief life, Sansa curled against Sandor's chest under the blankets. Her smile darkened with sadness as the chill air reminded her of her father telling her that winter was coming.

"Are you cold little bird?" he whispered as she shifted in his arms, he rubbed his hands up and down her back urging warmth into her body. She shook her head and moved a hand to his chest and started to move it in small circles. His breath quickened and his heart thudded in his chest as her hand made a slow, lazy trail down his body until she brushed her hand across the front of his laced breeches.

"_With the leadership of the Father, the products of a Smith, the strength of a Warrior, the love of a Mother, the purity of a Maiden, the shrewdness of a Crone and the mystery of a Stranger,_" Sansa began to say as she pressed her palm along the uneven laces.

"Little bird….." he started to say in a strangled rasp as she tugged at the knot that secured his breeches. She started unraveling the knot and stopped his words by pressing her lips against his.

"_I am his, he is mine, I am yours until I cease to breathe. By the Old Gods and the New, I swear all of myself to you."_

He was almost too startled to respond when her hand started to slide down the front of his breeches. He grabbed her wrist and it was her turn to be rendered speechless as he brought his hands to the edges of her golden tunic and spoke as he lifted the fabric.

"_I have always belonged to you, from the moment I saw you and your fiery hair I loved you. By everything that I am or have now and in the future, it is all yours"_ he said in a low tone as he lifted her tunic free.

She shivered as he exposed her pale breasts and dropped an arm to hide her body. He gave a low growl and moved his head to her covered chest, he moved her arm to the side and a slow blush filled her face as she felt his mouth close around the dark pink sensitive skin of her nipple. She gasped as his tongue flicked her nipple to a stiff point before he broke contact. "Never hide from me" he growled and returned his mouth to her breast as his hands dropped to her waist.

Sansa felt Sandor's hands knead into the soft skin of her lower back and moved to cup her bottom. She moaned and moved her hands to his tunic and tried to pull it off of him. He smiled against the soft skin of her breast and moved away to peel off his tunic before he pulled her against his chest. She reveled in the feel of their bare skin touching, she could feel his heart beat under her mouth when she kissed a trail across his chest.

He rocked her hips towards him and her blush deepened when he tugged her breeches down her slim hips. She gave a strangled gasp when he traced his fingertips up the inside of her thigh and carefully traced around the little nub of nerves that made her thighs twitch with need as her body grew dripping wet around his exploring touch.

He never stopped the movement of his fingertips against her soft folds as he freed his cock from his breeches that had been starting to ache with rigidity. He moved her until she was lying on her back looking up at him with the moonlight playing off his face.

He fingers were slick with the moisture that was coming from her body, she arched into his hand as he moved until he was poised right at her opening.

"Give me your pain little bird" he said as he slid his length into her and covered her mouth with his. She cried out into his mouth and he swallowed her scream as he moved in and out of her with a gentle rhythm. He kissed her until she was breathless as her pain was forgotten when he returned a light touch to her sensitive nub that was swelling under his rough and calloused fingertip.

He could feel her body tighten and flutter around his cock that strained to explore her at a faster rhythm, he restrained himself until her soft cries preceded her climaxing around him. As she pushed her hips up to meet his, he increased his pace until a sheen of sweat appeared across his forehead and bridge of his nose.

He gathered her close to his body as he released his seed inside her, she felt him shudder as he tumbled into the abyss of ecstasy.

"You are mine" he whispered as his cock twitched from deep inside her.

"As you are mine" she answered feeling her body holding him tight.


	19. Chapter 19

While the night bled into a crisp aired dawn Sansa slept in Sandor's arms tucked in his embrace, her soft curves bare against his. After their lovemaking he had pulled the woolen blankets tight around them and they cuddled close as the chill night air tried to squeeze under the covers with them.

Sandor had been unable to find sleep like Sansa had, her even breathing slowed as her sleep deepened. He had come to realize that he only slept at night when he drained a small pile of wine skins or crudely carved goblets. Without having a tavern and endless waterfall of alcohol, he spent every minute until the first ray of sunlight emerged from the dark listening to Sansa's breathing and insects buzzing outside.

He would occasionally drop his hand to her face and brush his fingertips across her cheek. Sometimes she would stir and mumble in her sleep and other times would not even twitch under his touch from the hold sleep had on her.

At King's Landing Tyrion and Shae were able to find a quiet moment together in the midst of the growing chaos as news of Joffrey and Meryn's murder spread like wild fire. The giant library was open and spacious and had a small alcove that was hard to see even with a decent amount of examination.

Shae giggled and pressed her lips against Tyrion's when they were able to escape the unorganized mess in wake of the boy king's murder and rumored mutilation. He sighed against her sun kissed skin as he knew they would soon have to part. "Tomorrow night my lion, you shall find me in your bed."

While Tyrion and Shae shared a few more secret kisses and warm embraces, Sansa stirred in Sandor's embrace. She smiled against the smooth skin of Sandor's naked chest and inhaled the intoxicating smell of his skin. As she absorbed the heady mix of masculinity and the pleasant aroma of their shared pleasure it made goose bumps erupt along her skin and she shifted in his arms. She moved her lips in a circular pattern across the skin of his chest that bore a map of scars, some were faded until they were nearly gone and others had thick and uneven ridges as the scar tissue accumulated.

"What are you doing little bird?" he rasped in a teasing tone as he smoothed his hands down her sides to rest on her hips.

"Will we be safe…..Sandor?" she asked in a timid voice that didn't match the burst of boldness she displayed when she dropped her hand to his stiffening manhood.

"No one will ever hurt you again" he growled against her neck as he rolled her onto her back. His mouth and hand soon teased soft gasps from her lips as his cock seemed to throb in time with her low moans.

She felt a growing warmth spread up from her belly when he placed a hand on the inside of her thighs and moved them apart. He settled close to her body as she squeezed her thighs around him, he lightly nipped her neck when she tangled her fingers in his hair.

While Sandor's moans mingled with Sansa's, back at King's Landing Cersei had eventually left Joffrey's chambers. She had given orders for Maester Pycelle to be sent to her chambers as well as a need for a few other items. Her handmaidens scrambled to fulfill her demands as she headed to her chambers at a brisk pace. She had not left Joffrey's severed hand behind, instead she had wrapped it in a silk square of cloth and carried it tucked close to her side.

Cersei sat in her decadent chambers and sipped at a fresh cup of wine until Pycelle appeared and knelt by her side as she whispered to him what she wanted him to do as she passed her son's linen wrapped hand to him. He accepted it from her hands with a gentleness that was only used with newborn babies. Pycelle gave a hushed reply and left a small glass vial with Milk of the Poppy in her palm. She nodded gratefully as a small tear rolled down her cheek, he knew that she would not find sleep easily for awhile on her own. He promised a swift return and left her to her cup of heady and sweet Dornish wine.

Before Tyrion and Shae returned to the bustling halls as the Kingsguard searched and interrogated people on the spot and the council was formed in a rush, Shae pressed a gold banded ring encrusted with shaped emeralds and rubies into Tyrion's palm. He looked up at her in confusion.

"I took this from that pig king's chamber's, we can plant this ring on anyone and declare them the murderer my lion" she purred and cupped him through his breeches.

Tyrion was always taken back with her bold and calculating nature in addition to her other attributes. "But whom?" he asked as he rolled the ring around in his palm

Cersei was left undisturbed in her chambers while the council convened and tried to piece together a timeline of Joffrey and Meryn's murder and dismemberment. The Maester was true to his word and returned in a hasty fashion. He placed a polished basin in front of her next to the wine carafe. She could see her face in the reflective surface and her eyes moved over the red cloth that covered the basin, the fabric was edged with a gold filigree design. Pycelle gave another hushed sympathetic muttering and left the Queen Regent to her solitude.

After Pycelle left, Cersei ordered her entire room to clear. She poured another cup of wine as the last handmaiden departed her chambers closing the door behind her. Cersei pulled on the gold edge of the cloth. The fabric slid off the basin and revealed Joffrey's hand that Pycelle had spent time preserving as much as he was able to on such a short amount of time.

He had cleaned the stump thoroughly and rinsed away the dirt and filth. He had smoothed a variety of crushed herbs and bitters onto the pale skin before sealing the flesh. He had woven a mat for the hand to rest upon of lavender and milkweed, he had sprinkled a colorful mix of other fine leaves and granules in between the fingers and had smoothed a glistening oil on the fingertips. Cersei took a long swallow from her glass and sat back as the alcohol warmed her neck and chest as it traveled to her belly.

She moved her son's hand to her bedside table that had lion paw shaped table legs and a brushed gold surface. She laid on top of her luscious bedding fully dressed in her silk gown, she tipped her head back and placed a few drops of the poppy elixir under her tongue. She closed her eyes and folded her hands across her chest in an imitation of the dead. Her golden locks spilled around her head and made a halo for an incestuous yet beautiful murderess. She could taste the sweet poppy flower syrup when she licked her lips and soon felt its enticing pull far away from the boundaries of reality. She surrendered to its unconditional embrace and did a back flip into an empty void where she would sleep without stirring, her dreams were saturated with her new grief.

Sandor and Sansa dressed as the morning built and the temperature rose, she brushed her hands along her arms. "How far do you hope we travel today?" she asked she he pulled his tunic down covering his broad chest from her eyes.

"I hope to get us to a harbor and secure passage to the Free Cities, there you and I can truly be free and live in the open as husband and wife" he said with a solemn tone but left his gaze soft as he stared at her.

"No more running or hiding?" she asked with her voice gaining hope and happiness.

"Yes little bird" he said crossing the room and hugging her against his chest, he could feel the firm press of her breasts through his tunic. "No more worry from that fucking prick king or one of the worst of the beloved white cloaked bastards. I'll buy you a house that is worthy to have you call it a home, you can fill every room with flowers if you want" he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled and placed a hand on the scars that he swept his hair over to cover. He tensed at first when she made contact. She moved her other hand to his wrist and he allowed her to move it to rest on her lower belly. "If we created life together, then our home will be filled with the laughter of this child and many more to follow."

He crushed her to his chest in an engulfing hug as her words filled his head and he processed their meaning. He had never believed that he would ever have a wife let alone a family. He had never imagined a woman would want to bear his children and here was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she had just shared her body with him and become his wife.

Sansa returned his embrace with equal enthusiasm and let her silence be comfort when she felt his hot tears fall to her pale forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

Sandor and Sansa left the small inn and headed in the direction of the sea where there should be any number of harbors in which to secure passage to the Free Cities. The air was crisp but warming up fast under the rising sun.

Sansa pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, she was going to leave the Lannister squire clothes behind but Sandor thought they could always come in handy. She had packed them and changed into a simple grey and dark blue dress before they had departed.

Sandor let an arm fall to embrace her waist after he switched the reins to one hand. She leaned back against him, grateful for his love, company and affection and at the moment the heat that radiated from his broad chest and powerful arms.

While they rode together in a shared contented silence Cersei slept in the soothing stranglehold of the sweet poppy elixir. No eyes saw her cry in her sleep, her swollen tears sliding down her flushed cheeks to vanish into the silken bed linen. No one heard her cry as her dreams replayed Joffrey's last moments over and over, sometimes in deliberate slowness or blurred until all she saw was red. She couldn't turn her head or close her eyes, she had to watch him die and be reborn in a constant cycle.

Out in the halls word was spreading fast that Lady Sansa was missing, no one could be certain of when exactly they had last seen her. Shae was obtuse with her answers and deflected when possible when asked about Sansa and if there had been much deviation from the normal routine.

Shae headed down the hall towards Sansa's empty chambers, Tyrion had suggested finding a gown of Sansa's and he would procure some limbs from the dead. He stated to put the amputated limbs in one of the ornate trunks in Sansa's chambers along with her gown, a healthy splash of dark blood would plant the idea of a violent and gruesome death.

Shae had wrinkled her nose but gone along with the plan and bought a jar full of pig's blood and poured it over Sansa's light blue silk gown. The blood from the butchered swine soaked into the woven fibers of the smooth gown. Tyrion had appeared quietly with Bronn hauling a sack with severed limbs who in life had belonged to a woman with fiery colored hair.

"My lion" she purred as they both watched Bronn unload the content's from the sack into an ornate trunk in what were once Sansa's chambers. "Have you given any more thought to who should be discovered with the prick king's ring?"

Tyrion smirked and looked up at her, "I thought perhaps we could always hold onto it in case we ever need leverage during future conflicts or allies."

While Bronn arranged the pale and lifeless limbs into the trunk, Sandor and Sansa crossed through a landscape that ebbed and flow in variation from flecked shale pathways to thick groves of trees which lent the air a sweet citrus aroma. Sansa inhaled and leaned back against Sandor's strong chest, "tell me again of how our life will be in the Free Cities."

The low tone of Sandor's chuckle made Sansa bite her lip and he trailed his hand up her side, his fingertips tracing the curve of her breast and eventually brushed across her cheekbones.

"I will find us a fine home that you can fill with fresh flowers and trays of lemon cakes."

She smiled as she thought of a new life with renewed purpose and meaning. A wife and lover, and maybe even a mother she thought as she settled a hand low on her belly.

While Sandor and Sansa rode the entirety of the daylight hours until night leeched the light from the sky and they were left with their shadow as a silent and constant companion, Cersei was just beginning to awaken from her drug induced sleep. She licked her lips and could taste the sweet aftertaste that Milk of the Poppy left in its wake, just a reminder so that you'll hurry back to a place you are beginning to think of as home.

She rolled onto her side and looked over at her son's small hand that lay in posed perfection on its floral woven bed. She sat up and yawned, her neck popping as she looked down at her wrinkled gown from waking up in the same position as she had fallen asleep.

Cersei rubbed a hand down her smooth neck and yelled for a handmaiden, the door flew open and several girls scurried inside. While they attended to her every need they were careful to avert their eyes and not mention the severed hand that smelled of lavender and sage.

While the handmaidens moved around Cersei in seamless and silent symmetry, Sandor secured Stranger in a clean barn stall while Sansa settled herself in the inn's room they rented for the night.

He trudged up the rickety wooden staircase that led to their room, he groaned as his aching muscles began another chorus of protesting any weight bearing movement. He found Sansa sitting on the edge of the plain linen covered bed examining her fingertips with a frown creasing her porcelain skin.

"What has happened?" he asked as he secured and latched the door before moving to her side in the dimly lit room. The bed creaked under his added weight and she turned to him with worry in her eyes.

"My hands" she said and held them up in front of his face.

He shook his head as he looked over her slim fingers, he saw nothing bleeding or broken.

"They're ugly" she said and dropped her eyes, "my hair is tangled and dirty and I smell bad."

He chuckled when he saw there was no threat to her life and stopped the noise when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Little bird you could never be ugly."

She tried not to let her smile peek through and dropped her head until the veil of her hair fell forward to cover her face.

She looked up with a start when she felt him stand, "you're not leaving are you?"

She hoped her voice was not actually as high-pitched as it sounded.

He gave her a rare and warm smile and walked back and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I'll never leave you Sansa, but I need to fetch something from the innkeeper."

She nodded thinking he was going in search of a stretched and bloated wine skin or mug of ale. She smiled at his absence, enjoying the way her name sounded as it spilled from between his lips.

While he descended the stairs to find the innkeeper, Sansa shrugged out of her plain dress and pulled a stiff blanket around her shoulders. She looked out a small carved window at the forested scenery that was blanketed in moonlight, all the colors were distorted from the caress of moonbeams as Sandor returned to the overpriced inn room with the fresh taste of wine on his lips.

Sansa heard the door creak open when he returned but she didn't move her attention from the landscape outside the window. She let her eyes close when his hands fell to her shoulders and massaged with a wordless comfort. She heard an odd noise but before she could figure out what she had heard, Sandor pulled the thin blanket from her shoulders which left her standing in her pale yellow small clothes.

He didn't leave her a moment to ask a question when a warm cloth touched the back of her neck. She caught the aroma of geraniums in the air and turned to see Sandor holding a small folded cloth that he dipped into a large copper basin of warm water. She saw a small sliver of glycerin that had been infused with the earthy scent of the ruffled edged geranium plant.

He caught her smile as she turned back to the window and let him move the cloth along her skin. Her breath caught in her throat when he dipped the cloth under her small clothes and returned her skin to pale smoothness. She stood still as he dried off her clean skin, she was surprised when she felt the stiff bristles of a brush start to move through her hair untangling snarls of hair and returning it to a brilliant gleam.

She felt tears threaten to spill down her cheeks when she looked down and saw how thorough he had been at removing all evidence of dirt from under her rounded fingernails. The threatening tears evaporated instantly when she felt his hands settle on her waist, one hand smoothed up the bare skin of her abdomen and closed on her fabric covered breast. He teased the cloth away from her breast and kneaded the soft flesh with the kiss of dark pink on her nipple that stiffened under his caress.

She felt a warmth spread low in her belly when his other hand moved lower to rest over her small clothes that provided a thin barrier over her place of femininity. She moaned low in her throat when he moved his fingertips over the fabric that began to wick away the growing moisture from her body.

He answered with his own groan and ripped away her small clothes, exposing her delicate skin to his touch. She gasped when she heard the sound of the cloth tearing and the cool air left in the wake of the fabric falling away. She shivered with the anticipation of his touch and sank back into his chest as his fingertips found her naked and slick folds.

He rubbed a calloused fingertip across the bundle of nerves nestled in her pink slit. She felt a deep blush start to fill her face when she thrust her hips against his hand in a very unladylike and wanton gesture.

He felt her embarrassment in her slowed movements, "don't ever feel shame at my touch" he whispered against her ear as he slid a finger inside her hot center.

It seemed almost at once she was on the edge of the bottomless chasm of pleasure and he tightened his grip around her waist as she let a low and steady moan fall from her lips as she gave in to her body's desire.

She felt him lift her and bring her to the room's plain bed. He laid her back, her hair fanning around her head in a fiery halo and freed his cock from his breeches that had been straining with discomfort behind the rough laces.

He smoothed his hands down her naked skin and joined her on the bed, he put a large hand on the inside of her bare thighs and insinuated his body between them. She saw the promise of delicious ecstasy in his eyes he raked over her breasts and to her exposed body that was open to him.

"You are so beautiful" he groaned as he pushed his entire length into her in one swift movement. She felt the sudden fullness as her body tried to accommodate him, she felt his strength and power as he shifted and started to move in a slow and even rhythm supporting his weight on his elbows.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips in an urgent kiss, "tell me again of our life together my love."

He chuckled and traced a hand down the bare expanse of her belly and to the bundle of nerves that came alive again under his fingertips.

While he moved his cock in and out of her body with restrained control he teased more gasps from her as he flicked his fingers across her swelling need. He wanted to bury himself in her pink cunt as long as he was capable, while she plummeted head first into a culminating spasm he whispered to her stories of their new life that waited across the water.

He finally let himself succumb to his staggering release and spilled his seed inside her as he imagined making love to his little bird as citizens of the Free Cities.

~A/N~ A special thank you to every beautiful reader, I hope you enjoyed this journey, xoxo


End file.
